Changement
by Voidonce
Summary: Renzô Shima, lycéen ordinaire, trouve sa petite vie ennuyeuse...jusqu'au jour où un nouvel élève fait son apparition.
1. Chapter 1

****Titre:******** Changement.****

**Disclamer:** **Les personnages sont à Kazue Kato.**

****Résumé:****** (Yaoi;Schoolfic) Renzô Shima, lycéen ordinaire, trouve sa petite vie ennuyeuse...jusqu'au jour où un nouvel élève fait son apparition.**

****Couple(s):********Rin x Renzô donc yaoi. Homophobe, passez votre chemin.****

****Rating:******** T****

****Note:************Il n'y a pas de classe et de cours d'exorcisme ici.****

****Voici ma toute première fic sur Blue exorcist!****

****Je ne vous le cache pas, je suis très stressée de savoir si elle va vous plaire ou pas...****

****Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tous cœur que ça vous plaise!****

Chapitre Un.

Le cours de mathématiques semblait s'éterniser.

Renzô avait horreur de ce cours. Il détestait le lycée. Il détestait être assis sur une chaise à longueur de journée à écouter des professeurs à longueur de temps. Nonchalamment, il prenait des notes sans pour autant essayer de comprendre ce qu'il écrivait. Il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour prêter l'attention sur quoi que ce soit.

-...zô?

Le garçon sursauta. Sa voisine de classe et amie Izumo Kamiki venait, apparemment, de lui poser une question.

-Oui? Excuses-moi, je n'ai pas fais attention, tu disais? demanda-t-il, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

La jeune fille, vraisemblablement agacée, répéta une seconde fois (si ce n'est plus) sa question:

-Ça tiens toujours pour ce soir?

Le garçon eu un mouvement de recul.

«Ce soir? Il y a quoi déjà?» se demanda-t-il tout en réfléchissant à toutes vitesse. Puis, il se souvint qu'il avait invité tous ses amis au concert de Kinzô Shima, de cinq ans son aîné, ainsi que son groupe de rock.

-Ah! Oui, oui, c'est bon...

Il ne comprenait pas trop le but de la question de la jeune fille mais ne se questionna pas plus longtemps.

La sonnerie retentit et il se rua pour ranger ses affaires.

C'est avec une vitesse surprenante qu'il sorti de la salle et, une fois sortit, il s'étira, heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de ce cours.

-Oh! Renzô! Tu fou quoi? questionna une voix grave derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître Ryûji Suguro, un de ses amis.

-Hey! fit-il en se tournant vers son ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ça va? Tu peux venir ce soir j'espère!

-Ouais, c'est bon, je serai là.

Renzô tapa l'épaule de son ami tout en accompagnant son geste d'un sonore «Trop cool!» puis, il aperçu Konekomaru Miwa, un autre de ses amis, venir vers lui, accompagné de Izumo.

-Quel cours ennuyeux...commenta Izumo en arrivant.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire...répondit Renzô, l'air complètement dépité.

-Courage les amis! Demain, contrôle! fanfaronna Konekomaru en brandissant son poing en l'air.

Les autres adolescent se retenirent de lui faire la remarque que ça ne les motivaient pas du tous pour travailler et Renzô commença à s'inquiéter. Il n'avais même pas fait l'effort d'écouter en classe...

-Un zéro en perspective...murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Vous savez où est Shiemi? demanda Noriko Paku dont Renzô n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée.

Les garçons se regardèrent, intrigués.

-Oh! Je l'ai vu partir avec Yukio...répondit Izumo, l'air légèrement embarrassée.

-Ah...

Les adolescents ne surent pas quoi dire. Shiemi Moriyama et Yukio Okumura, leurs deux amis, étaient souvent ensembles ces derniers temps.

Au départ, ils ne s'étaient pas alarmés pour autant. Shiemi et Yukio se connaissaient depuis tout petit. Mais, dernièrement, ils semblaient leur cacher quelque chose.

-Je vais essayer de les contacter, histoire qu'ils mangent avec nous ce midi. dit Konekomaru en saisissant son portable.

-Envoi leurs un simple sms, ce sera bon. Conseilla Ryûji.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et tapa à toutes vitesse son message. Quelques instants plus tard, il rangea son portable et déclara:

-Je leur ai donné rendez-vous sur le toit.

Les adolescent acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent tous à leur lieux de prédilections pour déjeuner, comme à leurs habitudes.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrèrent la porte menant au toit, ils furent tous surprit par ce qu'ils y trouvèrent.

Shiemi et Yukio les attendaient déjà, accompagnés par un garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

L'adolescent jouait nerveusement avec une des manches de son uniforme. Il ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise.

Il était un peu plus petit que Yukio, un peu plus fin de taille aussi mais avait une ressemblance stupéfiante avec leur ami.

Aucun n'osa poser de question. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire pour lancer la conversation.

-Qui est-ce? demanda finalement Ryûji en désigant du menton l'adolescent qui se tenait aux côtés de Yukio.

C'est l'inconnu lui-même qui prit la parole:

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Rin Okumura, je suis le frère jumeau de Yukio, je viens étudier dans ce lycée à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-Son frère jumeau? s'exclama Konekomaru, perplexe. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout!

-Ahem...oui, nous sommes faux jumeaux en fait...répondit Yukio, légèrement gêné.

Un silence de mort s'installa.

Enfin, Ryûji s'avança à grande enjambée vers Rin, lui tendit la main et déclara:

-Enchanté! Moi, c'est Ryûji Suguro!

-Enchanté! s'exclama Rin en serrant la main de Ryûji avec ardeure.

Finalement, les autres vinrent se présenter sans trop se poser de questions.

Renzô, dans son coin, fixait le nouvel élève. Jamais Yukio ne leur avait dit qu'il avait un frère jumeau. Ils étaient déjà venus chez lui mais jamais il n'y avait eu un autre adolescent chez le prêtre Fujimoto, père adoptif de Yukio.

Tous le regardèrent, surprit qu'il ne se soit toujours pas présenté. À sa grande surprise, ce fut Rin qui s'avança. L'adolescent lui tendit la main et lui sourit. Renzô fut totalement hypnotisé par les yeux bleu de Rin. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur et se présenta en serrant la main du garçon:

-Renzô Shima. Enchanté...

Durant tout cet échange, ils n'avaient pas quittés leurs regards. Puis, Rin détacha son regard un peu trop vite au goût de Renzô.

-Bon, eh bien, mangeons à présent! lança Shiemi en sortant à toute vitesse son bentô de son sac.

Les autres s'assirent calmement au sol et tous commencèrent à manger.

Durant tous le repas, Renzô ne cessait d'observer le Rin le plus discrètement possible...

oOo

L'après midi était passée très vite pour le bonheur de tous les adolescents.

Renzô avait demandé à Yukio si lui et son frère venait mais ce dernier avait décliné l'invitation en prenant pour excuse le fait que son frère devait ranger ses affaires.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose était vraiment déçu mais le cacha du mieux qu'il pu. Tous ses autres amis seraient présents à cette soirée. Autant sourire...

-Dis...tu penses quoi toi de Rin? demanda Renzô à Konekomaru.

-Eh bien...ça à l'air d'être un mec plutôt cool...commenta ce dernier. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire, je ne le connais pas encore assez...pourquoi?

-Hum...pour rien...

Les garçons continuèrent à marcher. Renzô jeta un coup d'œil à son montre. Il était dix-neuf heure trente. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Ryûji, Shiemi et Izumo près de la salle de concert à vingt heure et le concert débutait à vingt heure trente.

Ils étaient plutôt en avance.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce midi? Questionna Konekomaru.

-...rien...pourquoi?

-Tu regardais Rin vraiment bizarrement...je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça...avoua le garçon aux lunettes avant de rigoler doucement. Tu avais l'air complètement hypnotisé! C'était assez drôle à voir...

-Oui, bon...ça va...marmonna Renzô en tournant son visage en sorte que Koneko ne remarque pas ses rougeurs.

Ce dernier fut très surprit que son ami ne ni pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Après tout, Renzô était loin d'être homo...enfin...il ne semblait pas l'être...

Renzô lui-même était étonné par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Jamais il n'avait été intimidé par un garçon...

À vingt heure, ils étaient déjà arrivés depuis longtemps et leurs amis arrivaient au fur et à mesure.

À vingt heure trente, ils étaient tous fin prêts pour assister au concert du groupe de musique du grand frère de Renzô. Ils montrèrent leurs billet et entrèrent dans la salle. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Tellement que les cinq adolescents ne savaient pas où se mettre.

Les membres du groupe firent leur apparition sur scène accompagnés par les applaudissements et les cris hystériques de quelques fangirl.

Enfin, la musique commença.

Renzô songea que son grand frère chantait vraiment bien et il le jalousa durant un cours instant.

Il se laissa emporter par la musique et, involontairement, ses pensées allèrent vers Rin.

Il le trouvait vraiment beau. Il ne saurait expliquer avec exactitude ce qu'il ressentait. Dans son esprit, tout était confus. Comment Yukio avait-il pu leur cacher l'existence de son frère jumeau? Où vivait-il avant de s'installer chez Shirô Fugimoto et chez son frère? Et surtout, pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi fort?

Renzô secoua la tête et décida de se concenter sur la musique. Or, il n'y arrivait pas.

-Je vais dehors. prévient-il Ryûji qui était à côté de lui.

-QUOI? beugla son ami qui n'entendait rien à cause de la musique.

-JE ME SENS PAS BIEN! JE VAIS FAIRE UN TOUR DEHORS! cria le jeune homme.

-D'ACCORD!

L'adolescent secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et tenta de se frayer un passage parmi toutes les personnes présentes, chose pas aisée.

Il y arriva malgré tout et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'air libre.

-Vous allez bien jeune homme? sembla s'inquiéter un gars de la sécurité.

-Oui, oui...ça va...juste besoin de marcher.

L'homme hocha la tête et reparti à ses occupations.

Renzô prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de marcher un peu. Il marchait le long d'une ruelle lorsqu'il entendit un étrange bruit. Curieux, il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille, tentant vainement de deviner d'où provenait ce son. Rien. Il n'entendait plus rien. Pensant qu'il avait rêvé, il continua à marcher mais s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il avait recommencer sa route. Un autre bruit venait de se faire entendre.

Une sueur froide lui glaça le dos et il fut prit de légers tremblements. Il commençait à s'imaginer une horde d'insectes près d'ici et il en avait la phobie.

Il ne savait pas comment se dépêtrer de cette situation et il ravala sa salive.

C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Une lumière bleue.

Il l'avait vue comme une explosion, provenant de derrière l'un des bâtiments qui l'entourait. Mu par une force inconnue, il se mit à courir à la recherche de la provenance de cette source lumineuse tout en gardant son regard rivé vers la lumière pour se situer par rapport aux bâtiments.

Un autre bruit.

Il accéléra sa course puis, arriva à destination.

Malheureusement pour lui, la lumière avait disparu et il se retrouva nez à nez avec une rue complètement déserte baignée dans les ténèbres.

Il soupira, inconscient de ce qu'il avait échappé.

Il repartit en direction du concert, un sentiment de malaise au fond de lui...

**Suite au chapitre Deux!**

**Reviews? (:**

**Misaki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**BakaUshi : Merci beaucoup ! J'avais vraiment beaucoup de doutes en ce qui concerne cette fic ^w^ et je te remercie pour ton story alert !**

**V-Nott : Merci ! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple ! Mais, malheureusement, je trouve pas qu'il y en ai beaucoup...voir pas du tout (en français en tous cas)... Dommage, le couple Yukio x Rin rafle tout /SNIF/ Je te remercie également pour ta story alert !**

**La ville d'Italie : Merci beaucoup ! Tu as raison, les bagarres Ryûji/Rin son excellentes =D (et il y en aura certainement...8D). Pour répondre à tes questions : Oui, je compte faire du lemon bien que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre que je vais faire étant donnée que je n'ai pas une idée très nette pour la suite et l'évolution de cette histoire... Voilà =D**

****Titre :**** Changement.****

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages sont à Kazue Kato.**

**Résumé :**** (Yaoi;Schoolfic) Renzô Shima, lycéen ordinaire, trouve sa petite vie ennuyeuse...jusqu'au jour où un nouvel élève fait son apparition.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tous cœur que ça vous plaise!**

Chapitre Deux.

Septième fois.

C'était la septième fois qu'il allait voir sur internet s'il n'y avait pas d'information sur l'étrange lumière qu'il avait vu une semaine auparavant. Tous les soirs, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il allait directement en direction de son ordinateur, l'allumait et faisait des recherches. Mais ça n'avait aboutit à...rien. Il soupira et, prit d'un élan de stupidité, se frappa la tête à de nombreuses reprises sur son bureau.

Il n'arrivait pas de sortir ces images de sa tête, ces souvenirs...cette lueur bleutée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, _encore _?

Renzô grimaça. Il avait bien remarqué l'accentuation qu'avait mit son frère sur le dernier mot mais se calma aussitôt. Il ne souhaitais pas démarrer une dispute. En temps normal, il aurait prit tout ça à la rigolade, aurait fait l'idiot...mais il était beaucoup trop sur les nerfs pour ça.

-Ça se voit pas ? Je veux un nouveau bureau ! Donc, je le casse !

Kinzô se pinça le bout du nez, l'air complètement désespéré par son frère. Puis, il sourit. C'était vraiment drôle finalement de voir ce gosse s'énerver tout seul.

-Sinon, tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Non...

Renzô avait arrêter toute sa torture, s'était affalé sur son bureau et fixait toujours son regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Bon, dans ce cas...viens manger, le repas est prêt.

Puis, son frère parti.

Renzô soupira à nouveau.

D'un geste las, il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'appareil mais resta étalé sur la surface lisse et froide de sa table, les yeux dans le vague.

Il n'avait pas revu Rin.

Ce dernier, étant nouveau, ne pas venir au jours suivant son admission et son entrée dans le lycée...c'était vraiment étrange...

Yukio non plus n'était pas là.

Ça les avaient tous surprit aussi car il n'était pas du genre à rater des cours. Mais, n'ayant pas son numéro de téléphone, ils n'avaient pu le joindre...

Après un énième soupir, il se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-Je ne mangerai pas ce soir ! cria-t-il assez fort pour se faire entendre.

Un « ok » à l'unisson de ses frères et de son père lui répondit.

Il s'avança en traînant des pieds vers son lit et s'allongea.

Il plaça ses mains derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond.

Il espérait le revoir bientôt.

Bien qu'il ne le connaissait à peine, il lui manquait terriblement.

C'était comme s'il était une personne très importante pour lui.

Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant sur la nature des sentiments qui naissaient en lui.

Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait rien.

Puis, il s'endormit.

oOo

Le cours était enfin terminé.

Il sorti de la salle et se dirigea vers la salle de cours de Ryûji comme lui et Konekomaru en avait l'habitude depuis longtemps.

Le professeur les garda un peu plus longtemps que les autres profs. La routine quoi.

Puis, ils sortirent et Renzô put retrouver ses deux acolytes, l'air très énervé pour l'un et amusé pour l'autre.

Ryûji, qui était l'adolescent à l'air plus qu'en colère, fulminait et crachait des injures plus affreuses les unes que les autres.

Konekomaru serrait tant des dents pour s'empêcher de rire que son visage était écarlate.

-Bah...il vous arrive quoi ? questionna Renzô en s'avançant vers eux, un peu inquiet.

-Il m'énerve ! éclata Ryûji.

Renzô écarquilla les yeux.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu son ami aussi agacé.

-Pourquoi il retourne pas chez lui ? s'exclama Ryûji qui, apparemment, avait prit la décision de démarrer une conversation tout seul.

Renzô se glissa doucement aux côtés de Konekomaru.

-je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-il.

-Ce qui se passe ? s'écria Ryûji qui avait bien évidemment entendu la question de Renzô qui n'était pas très discret. C'est simple ! Il vient en cours pour dormir ! Nan mais j'y crois pas !

-Il parle de toi ? demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux rose à Koneko.

-Non ! ria-t-il. Il parle de Rin !

« Rin ».

Renzô entrouvrit les lèvres.

Le nom lui fit l'effet d'un courant électrique.

Il était revenu ?

-Rin ? Il est là ?

-Oui. C'était assez drôle en cours...il s'est endormit sur son cahier et bavait comme un bébé...rigola Konekomaru.

Renzô ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'image d'une limace baver joyeusement sur un cahier...bien que le mot « limace » n'était peut-être pas parfait pour désigner le frère jumeau de Yukio.

-Ils ne se ressemble pas Yukio et lui...Dire que Ryûji l'appréciait un peu le premier jour...

Renzô n'écoutait déjà plus la conversation de son ami.

Il venait d'apercevoir Rin sortir, l'air totalement endormit, de la salle, suivi de près par Yukio qui avait l'air de le sermonner.

L'adolescent s'avança vers eux et, malgré le fait qu'il semblait encore endormit, salua Renzô.

-Salut ! Dit-il en baillant.

-Sa...

-Si tu viens pour dormir, tu n'as qu'à rester chez toi ! On est ici pour bosser ! Pas pour dormir !

-Rho...ça va..

-Non ! Ça ne va pas !

La tension augmenta d'un cran et Rin semblait à présent vraiment bien réveillé.

Renzô grimaça et tenta de s'interposer entre les deux garçons qui semblaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge.

-Oh ! Calmez vous sérieux...

Au bout d'un bonne longue minute, il parvint à les calmer un peu. Déjà, Ryûji avait desserré les poings et ses sourcils étaient nettement moins froncés.

Ryûji se détourna et allait partir lorsqu'une phrase de Rin l'arrêta.

-Nan mais franchement, d'où il s'énerve comme ça celui-là...

Ryûchi se retourna à une vitesse hallucinante et envoya un coup de poing prodigieux dans le visage de l'autre adolescent.

-Bordel ! gémit Rin en se massant la joue. Tu te prend pour qui ?

-STOOP !

Immédiatement, Rin, qui s'était préparé à frappé, arrêta son geste.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Renzô et ce dernier fut prit du même vertige d'une semaine auparavant. Ses yeux était plongé dans les iris bleu de son vis-à-vis. C'était comme si son esprit était accroché au regard chaud du brun. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ces iris lui rappelèrent la lumière bleue qu'il avait vu.

Il détacha son regard et parti, sans se retourner malgré les protestations de ses camarades.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas son geste mais une chose était sûre.

Quelque chose se passait en lui.

Quelque chose changeait.

Il ignorait si c'était un changement positif ou négatif mais c'était important.

De plus, cette histoire de lumière bleue l'intriguait de plus en plus...

Au fond de lui, une voix lui soufflait que la cause de cette lueur était toute proche de lui. Mais il refusait d'écouter cette voix...

oOo

Il regarda l'heure, fatigué par tous les exercices de physiques qu'il venait de faire et de rater pour la plupart.

_« Vingt-trois heures ? Déjà ? » _pensa-t-il avec effarement.

Il ferma en vitesse tous ses livres et se rua sous ses couvertures.

Il régla le réveil de son portable pour le lendemain matin, éteignit la lumière et se roula dans es couvertures.

Il ferma les yeux mais ne parvint pas à dormir.

Le visage de Rin lui revenait sans cesse.

Il étendit son bras et chercha à tâtons son téléphone portable, le saisit et appuya sur une touche quelconque.

Minuit.

Une heure qu'il cherchait à dormir, en vain.

Il se leva et se massant les tempes et descendit boire un verre d'eau.

Il fit beaucoup de bruit et espéra n'avoir réveillé personne.

Il sorti du réfrigérateur une bouteille d'eau et, ayant la flemme de sortir un verre, bu directement à la bouteille.

Un claquement le fit sursauter.

Il s'immobilisa. Le claquement provenait de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il en était certain.

Doucement, sans le moindre bruit, il rangea la bouteille et se déplaça à petit pas vers sa chambre.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte en grand.

Rien.

Il s'avança à grandes enjambées et ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre.

Rien d'anormal cette nuit-là.

Juste une lueur bleue qui disparaissait au loin...

**Suite au Chapitre Trois.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu...**

**Misaki.**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à toutes vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir !

Un grand remerciement à V-nott, la bêta reader =D

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre Trois.

Renzô cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas une illusion. La lumière bleue était toujours là, dansait au loin, s'éloignait de plus en plus. L'adolescent ferma la fenêtre, se rua sur la porte de sa chambre puis courut vers la porte de sortie.  
>Une fois dehors, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de voir quelle direction prendre pour connaître enfin la provenance de cette étrange lueur. Elle n'avait pas bougée. Alors, ignorant l'air glacial de la nuit, il s'élança. Il devait se dépêcher. Il le sentait. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il arriverait trop tard. C'était sûr.<br>Renzô accéléra sa course, faisant fi de sa respiration haletante. Il arrivait. Il le savait. Encore quelques mètres et il pourrait enfin voir ce qui était à l'origine de cette lumière qui l'intriguait tant.  
>L'adolescent courut de plus belle et...la lumière avait soudainement disparue. Il regarda, le regard abattu la rue où il se trouvait, les maisons qui l'entouraient, légèrement éclairées par les réverbères. Durant une longue minute, Renzô ne bougea pas. Puis il se décida finalement à prendre le chemin du retour en traînant des pieds, frustré.<br>Il faisait froid dehors, et Renzô commençait à grelotter et à claquer des dents. Lorsqu'il arriva en face du portail de sa maison, il l'ouvrit doucement et pénétra chez lui en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Murmura une voix agacée.

Ne s'attendant pas à trouver son frère dans l'entrée, Renzô sursauta et Kinzô mit sa main sur la bouche de son petit frère avant que ce dernier ne puisse hurler.

-Oh ! Calme ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? Non mais ça ne va pas ou quoi de sortir à une heure pareille ?

Renzô se détendit et se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de son aîné.

- Rien...grogna-t-il.

-Vas-y ! Dis ! Insista son frère.  
>-Eh bien..<p>

Renzô hésita un instant puis s'expliqua.

-A ton concert, l'autre jour, quand je me sentais mal, je suis sorti et j'ai vu une lumière bleue étrange. Et là, tout à l'heure, ma fenêtre a claquée et dehors, il y avait cette même lumière bleue. Donc, je suis sorti pour voir ce que c'était.

Les yeux de Kinzô s'écarquillèrent avant qu'un sourire n'illumine son visage. Un sourire hilare.

-Mais tu n'as pas compris, petit frère...les aliènes sont à ta recherche et ils viennent t'enlever...leur vaisseau spatial émet une lumière bleue qui transforme tout en glace et ces extra terrestres ressemblent à des pingouins. En réalité, ils ont prit possession des corps de pingouins dans les zoos et...  
>-Oh...ta gueule...je vais dormir...<p>

L'adolescent aux cheveux teints entendait encore son frère continuer à délirer et à se moquer de lui mais il l'ignora.  
>Il continua son chemin, maugréant avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de se laisser tomber sur son lit.<p>

"Comme si c'était un extra terrestre... Nan mais n'importe quoi !"

Un coup de vent glacial fit envoler quelques feuilles de son bureau et il remarqua sa fenêtre ouverte.  
>Étrange...il l'avait pourtant fermée...<br>Fronçant les sourcils il se releva et alla la fermer, suspicieux.  
>Le bruit du vent, malgré la vitre, s'entendait parfaitement.<br>Les arbres, pourtant robustes, s'agitaient doucement.  
>Bientôt, la pluie commença à tomber et des éclairs apparurent dans le ciel.<p>

Renzô soupira et se massa la tempe gauche, semblant en proie à une insomnie.  
>Puis, brusquement, il stoppa son geste et poussa un hurlement.<br>En face de lui, un énorme mille pattes lui faisait face.  
>Animé d'une peur incontrôlable, le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre en courant. Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler et mesurer sa peur des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il alla directement dans la chambre de son frère, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper à la porte, entrant en trombe.<p>

-Kinzô...gémit-il.  
>-Quoi...grogna l'autre.<br>-S'il te plaît...je peux dormir par terre dans ta chambre... ?  
>-Rho ! Pourquoi ? Fit Kinzô d'un air agacé, se redressant dans son lit pour regarder son cadet.<p>

Renzô sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de répondre, essuyant dans un geste qu'il voulait discret ses joues.

-Il...Il y a de l'orage et en plus...i-il y a un-une bête dans ma chambre...

Kinzô alluma sa lampe de chevet et plissa les yeux. Il grogna tant la lumière l'éblouit. Il posa son regard sur son frère, s'apercevant tout de suite de ses joues humides et de ses mains tremblantes. A ce moment, il n'avait plus du tout l'apparence d'un adolescent de quinze ans. Non. Il ressemblait plus à un petit enfant de cinq ans.

Le blond soupira. Néanmoins attendrit, il se leva et prit son frère dans ses bras, l'enlaçant doucement.

-C'est bon, tu peux rester dormir ici...arrêtes de pleurer...  
>-Merci...gémit le jeune garçon aux cheveux rose.<p>

Les deux garçons installèrent donc un nouveau lit et, quelques instants plus tard, Renzô s'endormit comme un enfant.  
>Kinzô soupira.<br>Franchement, il ne comprenait pas comment son petit frère pouvait se comporter à ce point comme un gamin. Mais, il était si mignon quand il pleurait...  
>Le jeune chanteur mit de côté sa partie sadique et alla s'endormir.<br>Il passa une nuit blanche tant le tonnerre était fort...

oOo

Renzô sortit de sa douche.  
>Il fallait qu'il se dépêche.<br>Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il arrive en retard au lycée.  
>Surtout s'il souhaitait voir Rin...<br>Le feu monta à ses joues et il secoua la tête.  
>Il alla dans sa chambre tout en restant méfiant, au cas où il croiserait la bête une nouvelle fois.<p>

Rien.

Elle était partie.  
>Le jeune homme poussa un soupire de soulagement et enfila rapidement son uniforme. Puis il alla ouvrir les volets de sa chambre pour faire pénétrer la lumière dans la pièce et sourit.<br>Cette journée s'annonçait bien.  
>Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son lit et se figea.<br>Quelque chose attira son regard sur le sol, en bas d'un des murs blanc de sa chambre.  
>Un court instant, il se demanda s'il aurait préféré retrouver l'affreux mille pattes.<br>Un frisson parcouru tout son corps.  
>Il le savait !<br>Il en était sûr !  
>Il n'avait pas rêvé !<br>Quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre et en était sortit.  
>Et il en avait la preuve : en bas du mur, il y avait une grosse flaque de sang...<p>

Suite au chapitre quatre ! =D

Misaki.


	4. Chapter 4

Un grand merci à toutes vos reviews, je les lis toutes et ça me fais extrêmement plaisir ! Continuez à m'en envoyer s'il vous plaît ! =D

Merci à la beta reader V-nott =D

Chapitre Quatre.

Renzô regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre.

Huit heure moins dix.

Il fallait absolument qu'il court pour ne pas arriver en retard. Surtout que c'était le dernier jour avant les vacances ! Et, une semaine après, c'était...noël ! Il chassa ces pensées festives de son esprit et accéléra sa course.

Ce matin, pour ses deux premières heures, il avait cours de français. Ensuite, les deux heures suivantes, il avait histoire avec Konekomaru, Ryûji, Izumo, Noriko, Shiemi, Yukio et...Rin.

Rien qu'à cette idée, il fut beaucoup plus motivé pour cette journée.

C'est avec dix minutes de retard qu'il arriva en cours de français. Heureusement pour lui, mademoiselle Shura Kirigakure, qui était d'une étonnante bonne humeur, le laissa entrer sans le menacer de mort.

Une heure passa sans que Renzô ne s'en rende compte. Il y avait beaucoup de bavardage dans la classe, il fallait donc être très attentif pour suivre l'intégralité du cours.

Mais...Renzô n'avait pas la tête à ça.

La tête posée nonchalamment sur la paume de sa main gauche, un stylo à l'autre main, l'adolescent dessinait sur une feuille blanche qu'il avait arraché d'un de ses cachiers uniquement dans ce but. De temps en temps, il cessait deux minutes de dessiner pour jeter un regard au travers de la fenêtre, rêveur.

Ses pensées vagabondaient sur l'incident du matin même.

_Flash Back._

_Renzô fixait la flaque, les traits de son visage étirés par l'angoisse._

_Il se redressa presque immédiatement et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain où il s'empara d'un sceau qu'il remplit d'eau et d'une serviette. Il revint dans sa chambre et commença à nettoyer toutes traces de sang. Il ne saurait en expliquer la raison mais, au fond de lui, Renzô sentait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il en avertisse sa famille._

_Il fallait juste que ça disparaisse._

_Tout simplement._

_Lorsqu'il épongea le sang, une chose étrange se produisit : de petits éclairs bleus scintillaient dans les gouttes écarlates. Il écarquilla les yeux._

_-Renzô ? Tu fais quoi ? Il faut que tu te dépêche ! Tu risque d'arriver en retard ! Lui cria Kinzô._

_-O-Oui ! Balbutia l'adolescent qui se dépêcha de finir de tout nettoyer._

_Une fois qu'il jugea le sol assez propre, il prépara en vitesse ses affaires._

_D'habitude, il les préparait la veille, mais cette fois-ci, il n'en avait vraiment pas eu le temps._

_Tout en faisant son sac, le jeune homme vérifia avec crainte que le mille pattes ne s'était ni caché dans son trieur, ni dans ses cahier. Et une fois sûr qu'il n'y était pas, il parti en courant, déjà en retard._

_Fin Flash Back._

La sonnerie retentit, le sortant de sa rêverie. Il leva des yeux étonnés de son cahier et s'aperçut que tous les autres rangeaient leurs affaires.

Les deux heures de français venaient de se terminer.

-N'oubliez pas qu'à la rentrée vous avez un contrôle sur Thérèse Desqueyroux ! Si vous ne révisez pas...Sur ce, bonne vacances à tous ! Cria Shura Kirigakure.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Renzô. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le dessin qu'il avait inconsciemment dessiné sur la feuille.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Gêné, il regarda de tous côtés pour voir si quelqu'un avait vu son « œuvre ». Heureusement pour lui, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il poussa un bref soupire de soulagement et rangea ses affaires tout en faisant bien attention à ce que le dessin soit placé de sorte à ce que personne ne le voit.

Dès que ses affaires furent rangées, Renzô se dépêcha d'aller en cours d'histoire.

Il arriva, à sa grande surprise, le premier dans la salle.

Il prit donc place et attendit patiemment que les autres élèves arrivent.

En attendant, il sortit son cours et entreprit de le relire. Pas qu'il travaillait sérieusement. Juste qu'il ne voulait pas fixer son regard sur chaque élève qui entrait en classe. Ça aurait fait vraiment trop...louche.

-Je peux m'installer à côté de toi ?

Renzô sursauta.

Il regarda le nouveau venu et rougit.

C'était Rin qui se tenait en face de lui, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres.

-Euh...o-oui...bégaya le jeune homme.

-Merci !

Le frère jumeau – bien qu'ils ne se ressemblaient en aucun point – de Yukio s'installa à côté du garçon. Ce dernier retenait sa respiration et regardait autre part tandis qu'un « YES » se dessina dans son esprit.

-Dis...tu pourrais me passer les cours que j'ai raté, s'il te plaît ?

Renzô hocha la tête et donna à son voisin les cours qui lui manquaient.

Rin examina longuement les copies puis sourit à Renzô.

-Tu as une belle écriture !

L'adolescent aux cheveux rose détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, rouge de gêne.

-M-merci...

Puis, le cours commença.

Son téléphone vibra, le faisant sursauter.

Renzô regarda le destinataire, étonné puis lu le message.

« Arrête de rougir ! Profites en pour lui parler ! ».

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il jeta un regard à celui qui lui avait envoyé ce message, Konekomaru. Ce dernier était mort de rire et se cachait derrière son cahier.

L'adolescent prit sur le fait soupira et se tourna vers Rin. Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Posant son regard sur les oreilles du garçon il dit, sans même réfléchir ce qui lui passait par la tête.

-Dis...je viens de me rendre compte que...t'as les oreilles un peu pointues...

Le brun se tourna vers lui, étonné.

Renzô se donna une claque mentalement. Il ignorait comment il avait pu dire une bêtise pareille.

-C'est pour mieux t'écouter mon enfant. Lui répondit Rin, se prêtant au jeu.

Alors, Renzô continua sur sa lancée lorsqu'il remarqua les longues canines du brun.

-T'as de grandes dents aussi...

-C'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant...

Renzô se mit à rougir violemment.

La manière dont il imaginait Rin le manger était...tout sauf catholique.

C'est alors qu'il prit conscience d'une chose très importante, aussi soudainement que profonde

Il était amoureux.

Amoureux de Rin...

Le comprendre et l'appréhender lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

-Bon...à part faire un remake du petit chaperon rouge, tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ?

Renzô fixait son regard dans le vide.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé tomber amoureux d'un garçon.

Jamais.

-Shima... ?

Ledit Shima sursauta et posa son regard sur Rin.

-Tu sais...tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom...

-Ok ! Répondit Rin, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, brusquement, sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme aux cheveux teintés lui saisit le bras et regarda sous sa manche.

-Non mais, ça va pas ? Souffla Rin, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention du reste de la classe.

L'adolescent aux cheveux de jais repoussa Renzô et lui fit lâcher son bras.

-Désolé...j'ai cru que...j'ai cru que tu étais blessé...

Rin pâlit et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Moi... ? Blessé... ? Dit-il en détournant le regard.

Renzô rougit de honte et, sans réfléchir, se leva et quitta la salle de cours en courant, laissant toutes ses affaires derrières lui.

Les élèves, curieux et étonnés par le comportement de leur camarade se mirent à parler bruyamment, créant un capharnaüm incroyable.

Le professeur intima le silence à la classe et sortit à son tour Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint sans Renzô. Ce dernier devait déjà être loin.

Le professeur, Igor Neuhaus, s'approcha de Rin.

-Okumura, as-tu cours cette après-midi ?

-Non, c'est ma dernière heure...

Le professeur prit un papier, écrivit quelques mots dessus et le donna à l'adolescent.

-Voici l'adresse de ton camarade. J'aimerai que tu lui ramène ses affaires après...

Rin acquiesça.

Le professeur retourna à son bureau et reprit son cours là où il en était.

Rin entreprit de ranger les affaires de Renzô. Il prit le sac de cours de ce dernier et fit tomber une feuille soigneusement pliée en quatre. Il la ramassa et l'ouvrit discrètement.

A peine avait-il vu la feuille qu'il rougissait. C'était un dessin le représentant. Un dessin très réussit.

Renzô l'avait dessiné ? Pourquoi ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait remarqué que l'adolescent à la chevelure rose rougissait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Un sourire tendre naquit sur son visage.

Il était heureux.

C'est de très bonne humeur qu'il passa le reste du cours, en rêvant, évidemment.

Après les cours, il irait chez Renzô Shima.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le combler de bonheur...

Bonne année 2012 à tous !

Suite au prochain chapitre !

Misaki


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à toutes vos story alert, à vos ajout dans vos Favorite Stories et à toutes vos Reviws !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Haruna-fanfics :**** C'est un couple plutôt rare mais je crois que c'est le seul que j'aime vraiment dans Ao no exorcist...je n'arrive pas à m'y faire au Yukio x Rin...:/ merci pour ta review =)**

**BakaUshi :**** Bonne année, bonne santé et bonne créativité à toi aussi XD Au départ, -quand je prenait ma douche (que c'est intéressant!) l'idée du remake du petit chaperon rouge m'était venu vite fais. J'ai eu une crise de fou rire mais après, quand j'avais écris le chapitre, j'ai faillis l'oublier O.O Bref, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire =D**

**La ville d'Italie :**** Bonne année à toi aussi ! Bon, pour ce qui est des meilleurs vœux qui se réalise, ma nouvelle année a démarrée avec une superbe action : je me suis faite larguée par ma petite amie donc bon...ça explique aussi le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre... J'aiiiime tes longue reviews ! Mdr en fait, ça me fait de la lecture et je suis ravie :) Tu n'a pas besoin de t'excuser car sinon, je passerais mon temps à m'excuser moi aussi vu le temps que je met pour publier... Je suis contente que tu trouve que c'est génial ! Et oui, tu as raison, Shura balance bien des trucs sur Rin quand il dort (je l'adore cette fille xD). Renzô, lui, il lui arrive tellement de choses que moi, à sa place, je me serai déjà retrouvée en asile comme tu le dis si bien xD Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Renzô...hum...tu verra dans ce chapitre...je n'en dis pas plus x) Idem pour ce qui est de pourquoi il a regardé si Rin était blessé ou pas =D Désolée, pas de Lemon dans ce chapitre mais ça viendra ! Ça viendra ! (quand j'arrêterai de rire toutes les deux secondes quand j'en écris un par exemple U.U) Bref et, en ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas le chapitre quatre le mieux à mes yeux mais celui-ci...x)**

**Missmentalo :**** Je trouve ton pseudo trop choux ! =D Ok j'me tais...rhum rhum (non, je tousse, je ne suis pas alcoolique). Voici la suite ! Tu pourra encore te détendre mais, évidemment, ce ne sera pas illimité ! Muahahahah =D**

**Et, enfin, un grand remerciement à V-nott, la bêta reader ! (t'as vue ? Je te remercie à chaque fois =D)**

Chapitre Cinq.

« Pourquoi ? »  
>La question revint une nouvelle fois dans son esprit.<br>Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ?  
>Pourquoi avait-il « agressé » Rin ?<br>Oui, parce qu'à ses yeux, il l'avait agressé. Il ne voyait pas comment appeler son geste.  
>Pourquoi avait-il cru une seconde que l'adolescent était blessé ? <p>

Oui. Il y avait cette lumière bleue qu'il cherchait. Et cette lumière, il l'a voyait dans les yeux du brun. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour excuser son geste ! Loin de là !  
>Pourquoi avait-il cru que le sang qu'il y avait eu dans sa chambre était celui du garçon ?<br>Encore une question à laquelle il ne trouva pas de réelle réponse. 

Pourquoi avait-il fuit sa classe ?  
>Il avait eu honte. Tellement honte que son seul souhait était de partir loin de cette salle de cours étouffante. Il allait sérieusement se faire réprimander par ses parents...<br>Pourquoi était-il...amoureux de lui ? 

Renzô rougit et se cacha sous ses draps, comme si quelqu'un pouvait le voir.  
>Amoureux ?<br>Était-il vraiment amoureux ?

« Une seconde ! » pensa l'adolescent. « Si ça se trouve, Rin n'est pas un garçon ! Oui, lui et Yukio sont faux jumeaux ! C'est parfaitement possible ! Peut-être que c'est une fille qui ressemble beaucoup à un garçon ! »  
>Un sourire idiot naquit sur ses lèvres. <p>

Au fond de lui, évidemment qu'il savait que c'était impossible. Pas qu'il ait déjà vu Rin torse nu – bien que l'envie était là – et qu'il aurait donc pu constater l'absence d'une quelconque poitrine mais...il le savait. C'est tout. 

« On sait quand même faire la différence entre un garçon et une fille ! Enfin... »  
>Renzô se prit la tête entre les mains.<br>Franchement, ça ne menait à rien. Qu'était-il censé faire dans un cas pareil ?  
>Il tenta de se persuader que Rin était une fille. Cependant, quand l'image du brun lui apparu à l'esprit, avec une poitrine digne d'un G et un string, Renzô éclata de rire.<br>Non, il était vraiment impossible que Rin soit une fille.  
>Il soupira.<p>

L'aimait-il vraiment ? 

-Aimer comme...être amoureux ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore comme connerie ? Fit une voix à la fois exaspérée et moqueuse. <p>

Renzô sursauta et sortit de ses draps.  
>Kinzô, les bras croisés, était accoudé à la porte de sa chambre et le regardait, un sourire moqueur en coin. <p>

-Serais-tu amoureux, Renzô ? 

Ce dernier pâlit. Pourquoi son frère le regardait comme ça ? 

-B-bien sûr q-que non ! Bégaya-t-il.  
>-En es-tu certain ?<br>-O-oui ! 

Soudain, Renzô sentit qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait.  
>Certes, le blondinet cherchait souvent la bagarre avec lui sans aucune raison mais là, il y avait une raison, une chose qu'il avait faite et qui l'avait trahie. Et pas seulement la phrase qu'il s'était murmuré à lui-même. <p>

Le jeune homme chercha dans ses souvenirs, essayant de trouver quoi et quand il avait fait quelque chose de suspect...en vain.  
>Kinzô disparu quelques secondes, laissant notre adolescent surprit. Puis, le jeune chanteur blond revint avec des papiers à la main. Il les regarda un instant, se délectant du stress grandissant chez son cadet. Puis, sans intervenir, il lâcha les feuilles sous le nez de Renzô.<br>Rin.

C'était plein de dessins de Rin.  
>Rin allongé, Rin en train de dormir, Rin en train de courir, Rin en train de sourire, Rin énervé, Rin rire...et Rin torse nu.<br>Les joues du garçon s'empourprèrent. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait autant dessiné le brun.  
>Il détourna le regard, évitant les yeux rieurs de son grand frère.<br>« Faite que quelque chose me sauve ! N'importe quoi ! Sauvez-moi ! » Implora-t-il en silence. 

-Je dois avouer que ça m'a vraiment surpr... 

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. 

-Rha...c'est qui cet emmerdeur ? Jura Kinzô avant de disparaître. 

Renzô s'empara des dessins et les planqua tous sous ses draps. C'était sa propriété. Personne d'autre ne devait les voir ! Même s'il devinait que le blond allait s'en donner à cœur joie d'avertir tous le monde...  
>Des larmes de rage apparurent au coin de ses yeux.<br>Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Le fou rire de son frère le sortit de ses pensées. Renzô écarquilla les yeux.  
>Il se leva et se rendit prêt de l'entrée où se trouvait...Rin.<br>Ce dernier était à la fois perdu et prêt à mettre une raclée à celui qui osait se moquer de lui. 

-Ah ! C'est trop drôle ! Fit Kinzô en séchant ses yeux humides tant il avait rit. 

Le silence s'installa entre les trois jeunes hommes. Puis, Kinzô rompit le silence : 

-Bon, bah je vais vous laisser en tête à tête ! Ajouta-t-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à son jeune frère avant de partir – sûrement rejoindre son groupe. 

Rin et Renzô restèrent une longue minute sans bouger. Rin fixait de ses yeux bleus le visage gêné de l'adolescent aux cheveux rose. Et ce dernier faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder. Il évitait soigneusement que leurs regards ne se croisent, ce qui blessa le brun. C'était comme s'il était rejeté par le garçon.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda Renzô d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. 

Rin sursauta et grimaça. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le ton sur lequel l'autre adolescent venait de lui parler. De la même voix, Rin répondit : 

-Ça paraît évident. Tu es parti comme un demeuré sans rien expliquer et en laissant tes affaires derrière toi. Le prof m'a donné ton adresse et je suis venu te ramener tes affaires. 

Rin tendit le bras pour donner le sac au garçon.  
>Renzô, blessé par la réplique du brun, saisit son sac. <p>

-M-merci...bredouilla-t-il. 

Rin haussa les épaules et resta au même endroit.  
>Les joues de Renzô devinrent rouges. Qu'attendait Rin pour partir ?<br>Au fond de lui, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que le brun parte. Il n'avait pas encore digéré la nouvelle le fait qu'il soit amoureux de lui. 

Rin s'avança vers lui, le faisant rougir. 

-Que... ? 

Rin lui tendit un papier plié en quatre que Renzô reconnu immédiatement. Ses joues s'enflammèrent encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.  
>Le brun s'avança d'avantage vers lui et Renzô ferma les yeux, statufié. Il sentit soudain le souffle de Rin sur sa joue, lui indiquant que l'adolescent était tout prêt de lui. Le brun lui mit le dessin dans la main et murmura quelques mots à son oreille : <p>

-T'es dégueulasse de garder ça pour toi, tu le sais ça ? 

Puis, il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Renzô.  
>Immédiatement, Renzô ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que Rin s'apprêtait déjà à passer le pas de la porte.<br>Rin l'avait...embrassé ? Certes, sur la joue ! Mais il l'avait embrassé ! Et c'était quoi ces mots... ? 

-Attends ! 

Rin se retourna.

Poussé par un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Renzô s'avança à grands pas vers Rin, l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par le bras mais avec douceur cette fois-ci puis, après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, il avança son visage prêt de celui du garçon et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Rin dans un baiser chaste. 

-Tu n'es pas une fille...soupira-t-il après avoir rompu le baiser. 

Rin, surprit, écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. 

-Bien sûr que non ! Dit-il entre deux rires. 

Renzô se renfrogna, piqué au vif par l'hilarité du brun.  
>Ce dernier, après s'être calmé, remarqua la soudaine froideur de Renzô.<br>Il s'approcha donc doucement et l'embrassa à nouveau, du même baiser que lui avait offert Renzô quelques instants auparavant. 

-Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment...murmura-t-il.  
>-Quoi ? Demanda Renzô, croyant avoir mal entendu.<br>-Ça...dit Rin en l'embrassant à nouveau. 

Les deux garçons s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent encore et encore, leurs baisers devenant un peu plus osés au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient.  
>Renzô baissa sa main vers le bas du tee-shirt de Rin et passa sa main en dessous.<br>D'un mouvement brusque, Rin se dégagea mais le mal était déjà fait.  
>Renzô avait réussi à dévêtir le brun de son haut et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.<br>Une longue queue noire se désenroula du torse du brun.  
>Il croisa le regard paniqué de Rin qui reprit son tee-shirt d'un seul geste.<br>-Q-Que...  
>Il ne put finir sa phrase, Rin avait déjà disparu.<p>

**Suite au prochain chapitre !**

**Reviews ? *.***

**Misaki.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à toutes vos story alert, à vos ajout dans vos Favorite Stories et à toutes vos Reviews !**

**Réponses à vos reviews :**

**BakaUshi :**** J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal après être tombé du lit.../regard inquiet/**

**Tu as de la chance d'avoir internet sur ton téléphone pour lire les fanfics ! Moi, je ne peux pas...j'ai internet mais je n'ai toujours pas compris comment on fait pour l'activer...(je ne suis pas blonde!).**

**Moi aussi j'étais morte de rire quand j'ai écris que Renzô imaginais Rin en fille...**

**Pour ce qui est du livre que tu écrira peut-être un jour, si tu veux, on fait équipe ! Comme ça, les parents comprendrons mieux leurs enfants x) Et ne t'en fais pas, ce que tu m'as écris n'est pas un stupide monologue, ça me fait très plaisir !**

**Je te remercie aussi pour tes autres reviews sur « Un secret bien gardé » et « Drôle de boisson » !**

**Pour « Drôle de boisson », j'espère que tu ne vas pas aller jusqu'à voir un psy...je me sentirai trop coupable O.O**

**Et hop, tu es encore tombée du lit...Tu vas être recouvert(e) de bleue ! Courage, je compatis !**

**Au sujet de « Un secret bien gardé », je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce One Shot plairait autant ! C'est un truc de ouf x) et je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il y avait un Yuri sur d gray man en français)...d'ailleurs, je pense en écrire une longue mais entre Miranda et Cloud *.***

**On verra plus tard...j'ai tellement d'idées en tête...**

**Ne meure pas congelé ! Pitié !:O**

**Haruna-fanfics :**** Merci pour ta reviews =D**

**La ville d'Italie :**** Non, je ne pense pas que je me ferai larguer toutes les semaines rien que pour écrire « d'aussi bons chapitres » comme tu le dis...quoi que... xD**

**Oui, le chapitre cinq est vraiment à mes yeux le meilleur !**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, Renzô est très fort ! (à se demander s'il n'est pas médium...hum...à méditer).**

**Apparemment, ça a fait beaucoup rire cette histoire de Rin en fille /lève un poing en signe de victoire/ J'espère que tu t'en es remise ! /yeux écarquillés/**

**Un lemon...hum...mon dieu, je ne vais jamais m'y faire ! J'adore lire des lemons mais, quand j'en écris, je rigole toutes les deux secondes...mais bon, si tous le monde souhaite vraiment un lemon, je me plierai en quatre pour en faire un ! Mais...pas maintenant, pitié U.U**

**Kinzô, je l'aime ! C'est mon petit chouchou à moi ! Je l'ai souvent en fond d'écran *.* Malheureusement, tu ne verra pas les dessins...Rin et Renzô veulent garder ça pour eux x) Il ne reste plus qu'à harceler Kinzô-san !**

**Mon dieu, tu veux un mariage ? O.O**

**Hum...QUI D'AUTRE VEUT UN MARIAGE QUI UNIERAI NOS DEUX HEROS ? =D**

**Quand tu as dis « il a vu la queue, il a vu la queue » eh bien...euh...non, rien, je vais me taire /part se pendre/**

**/reviens car la corde s'est cassée/ donc, je disais...ah ! Merci, ça me fait plaisir, mais je savais que mon chapitre était un pur chef d'œuvre ! /rhum rhum/**

**Merci pour tes encouragement et pour m'avoir mise dans ta liste des auteurs favorit =D**

**V-nott :**** Encore désolée de t'avoir empêcher de me corriger hier x) étant donné que ça te fasse si plaisir que je te corrige, je vais continuer ! =D *smouack* **

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à ta reviews vu qu'on parle souvent...hum...je vais trouver des trucs à dire en guise de remerciement pour cette longue reviews =D**

**Tu verra quand tu lira les mangas, Kinzô n'arrête pas de charrier Renzô ! C'est vraiment excellent ! (et n'oublie pas hein, le strap!) J'aime beaucoup le surnom que tu as donné à Renzô « Ren' », c'est choux :O Je sent que je vais le reprendre...=D**

**Chapitre Six.**

-Q-Que...

Renzô ne put finir sa phrase, Rin avait déjà disparu.

Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur la porte ouverte. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Rin.

Il était partit.

Encore sur le choc, Renzô n'arrivait pas à avoir une seule pensée cohérente.

Qu'avait-il vu ? Une...queue ?

C'était impossible ! Quel être humain pouvait-il avoir une queue ?

_« -Mais tu n'as pas compris, petit frère...les aliènes sont à ta recherche et ils viennent t'enlever...leur vaisseau spatial émet une lumière bleue qui transforme tout en glace et ces extra-terrestres ressemblent à des pingouins. En réalité, ils ont prit possession des corps de pingouins dans les zoos et... »_

-Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Kinzô avait raison ! S'exclama-t-il en brandissant son poing. Rin est un extra-terrestre !

Cependant, une voix dans sa tête se fit entendre :

_« Complètement à côté de la plaque... »_

**oOo**

Deux ans.

Deux longues années qu'il attendait de pouvoir l'approcher.

Et voilà comment ça finissait ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit.

Il ferma les yeux.

Rin était vraiment dégoûté par les tournures que cette histoire prenait.

Il inspira profondément et laissa ses souvenirs refaire surface.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Dis Yuk-_

_-Chut ! Laisse moi réviser !_

_Rin fit la moue et se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un long soupir de frustration._

_Depuis que ses pouvoirs et sa nature démoniaque s'étaient éveillés, il devait se cacher._

_C'était...frustrant._

_Lui qui aimait tant être dehors avant...le voilà à présent enfermé vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre en attendant les certaine nuits où les exorcistes l'autorisaient à prendre l'air._

_Sans pour autant être seul..._

_En effet, il devait toujours être en présence d'un exorciste._

_Son frère, Yukio, qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas hérité d'un quelconque pouvoir démoniaque avait la responsabilité de son jumeau._

_Mais, le jeune exorciste travaillait dur et c'est tout naturellement que, lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Rin, d'autres exorcistes s'en chargeaient._

_Parmi eux, il y avait la belle et dangereuse Shura Kirigakure._

_Cette jeune femme était une grande exorciste et excellait aussi la profession de professeur de français dans un lycée._

_Rin ne l'aimait pas particulièrement._

_À vrai dire, à cette époque, il n'appréciait pas réellement qui que ce soit._

_Même son frère._

_Il était enfermé comme un animal._

_Ces exorcistes le gonflaient au plus haut point. Tout ce qu'il demandait lui, c'était de vivre comme les autres, comme auparavant, comme un être humain normal._

_Qu'importe qu'il ai une queue, qu'il ai des oreilles un peu pointues ou des crocs ! Qu'importe que lorsqu'il s'énervait ou se laissait aller par ses émotions, des flammes bleues l'entouraient !_

_Il n'en pouvait plus._

_Il étouffait._

_-Reste ici ! Lui ordonna son frère. J'ai un coup de fil urgent à passer._

_Rin acquiesça et vit son frère quitter leur chambre._

_Il n'en revenait pas ! Le voilà à nouveau seul, enfermé._

_Et il n'arriverait pas à s'enfuir car son frère avait placé un seau de magie afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie par la fenêtre._

_Le regard triste, Rin tourna la tête vers la celle-ci._

_Il se leva et traîna jusqu'à la vitre._

_C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'absence d'un quelconque seau._

_Tout d'abord, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Puis, la joie prit place sur les traits de son visage._

_Il jeta un regard furtif derrière lui, veillant à ce que son frère ne soit pas revenu sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte et, voyant qu'il était seul, en profita pour sauter par la fenêtre._

_Lorsque le garçon atterrit enfin au sol, un sentiment de jouissance l'envahit._

_Il était enfin sorti de cette cage._

_Personne n'était dehors. Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour dissimuler ses oreilles et ses dents mais pour sa queue, ce fut une autre histoire._

_Il essaya tout d'abord de la mettre dans son pantalon, collées à l'une de ses jambes mais ça le gênait terriblement. Alors, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il mit sa queue sous son tee shirt en enroula cette dernière autour de son torse._

_Le résultat était parfait ! On ne se rendait compte de rien._

_Sous cette apparence, il avait tout l'air d'un être humain normal._

_Rin tourna son visage vers le ciel et ses yeux furent éblouis par la lumière du soleil._

_Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Il n'en avait aucune idée._

_Les seules et rares fois où il lui était permit de sortir - jamais seul - c'était surtout en pleine nuit._

_Et, lorsque l'ordre de la Croix-Vrai avait besoin de son aide pour vaincre un ou plusieurs démons, les exorcistes le contactaient et il partait avec eux combattre les créatures._

_Combattre les siens._

_Rin ne savait pas comment se définir._

_Était-il avec les humains ? Ou bien avec les démons... ?_

_Comment savoir lui qui était...métis... ?_

_Rin ravala l'émotion de tristesse qui grandissait en lui et quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues._

_Il soupira et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était ni suivit ni remarqué, il prit la décision de partir explorer les alentours, enfin en solitaire._

_Rin aimait la solitude. Alors, tous ça était très dur pour lui._

_Il flânait un peu n'importe où, heureux de pouvoir enfin se promener sans être accompagné de quelqu'un potentiellement dangereux pour lui._

_-Rin ! Où es-tu ?_

_Il connaissait cette voix._

_C'était Yukio, il en mettrait sa main à couper._

_Non, c'était trop tôt ! Pas maintenant ! Pas alors qu'il venait de retrouver un semblant de liberté !_

_Prit de panique, Rin chercha un moyen pour échapper à son frère._

_C'est alors qu'elle lui apparue._

_Une fenêtre d'une des maison était ouverte._

_Sans réfléchir plus que ça, le brun sauta silencieusement à l'intérieur de la maison et, remarqua en regardant discrètement dehors, à son plus grand soulagement, son frère courir et dépasser la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait._

_Un sourire de victoire naquit sur ses lèvres._

_Il fit demi tour et fit face à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait._

_C'était une chambre._

_En face de lui, sur un lit, un jeune garçon de son âge était endormi sur des cahiers._

_En s'approchant un peu plus, Rin comprit que le garçon s'était assoupi en faisant ses devoirs._

_Il s'apprêtait à rire lorsqu'il vit le visage du garçon._

_Sa bouche resta entrouverte tant il était surprit._

_l'autre garçon semblait s'être coloré les cheveux en rose, ce qui était pour le moins étrange._

_Mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui attira son attention._

_Ce garçon était...beau._

_Magnifique._

_Jamais Rin n'avait éprouvé pareil sentiment pour qui que ce soit._

_Sa bouche se referma doucement et il sentit son cœur se serrer._

_Pourquoi éprouvait-il une telle admiration pour ce garçon ?_

_Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait soudain à une vitesse hallucinante ?_

_Rin resta là, une longue heure, à observer l'autre dormir._

_Puis, au bout d'un moment, le garçon à la chevelure rose bougea, indiquant à Rin qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller._

_Et Rin avait hésiter._

_Pouvait-il rester ?_

_Non, il ferait peur à ce garçon._

_Pourtant, il l'avait l'envie de rester à cet endroit._

_Seul, à contempler le visage endormi du garçon._

_Voyant qu'il se faisait tard, il soupira et se leva, bien décidé à rentrer chez lui et à subir toutes les punitions de son frère et des autres aussi, probablement._

_Avant de partir, le brun tourna un peu le visage et imprima sur sa rétine l'image du garçon. Et, lorsque ce dernier s'apprêta à se réveiller vraiment, il sauta par la fenêtre et se sauva comme un voleur._

_Cette soirée là, lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui, son frère lui avait crié dessus._

_Il s'était inquiété pour lui. Cependant, Yukio, qui avait la responsabilité de son frère, n'avait pas averti les autres tant la honte envahissait son esprit._

_Les jumeaux firent donc un marché._

_Rin ferait tout ce que lui demanderait son frère et lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil._

_En échange, Yukio l'autoriserait à sortir tous les samedi soir pendant une heure._

_L'aîné avait tenté de savoir où allait Rin mais son jumeau avait refusé de lui dire._

_Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver complètement seul pendant cette heure là, histoire de se changer les idées._

_Alors, une fois par semaine, il se rendait dans la chambre du garçon aux cheveux rose._

_Lorsque ce dernier laissait sa fenêtre ouverte, Rin n'avait aucun mal à pénétrer dans la pièce._

_Or, lorsque le garçon fermait la fenêtre, Rin l'ouvrait doucement et la refermait tout aussi discrètement en partant._

_Il aimait se trouver auprès de ce garçon._

_Il souhaitait toucher du bout des doigts sa peau_

_Il voulait savoir comment il s'appelait._

_Il voulait savoir quel âge il avait._

_Ce qu'il aimait comme musique._

_Quelle était sa couleur préférée._

_Tout._

_Ce garçon l'obsédait._

_Voilà comment il avait passé deux longue année de sa vie._

_Il aidait les exorcistes lorsque ces derniers avaient besoin de lui et, le samedi soir, dans le plus grand secret, il allait voir ce garçon._

_Il ne ratait aucun samedi, comme si aller le voir était devenu une nécessité pour lui._

_Pour vivre._

_Et, plus il allait le voir, plus un sentiment à la fois doux et déchirant qui lui était inconnu grandissait dans ses entrailles._

_L'amour._

_Avait-il déjà imaginé ressentir quelque chose comme ça ?_

_Non._

_À vrai dire, il ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait un jour._

_Il était beaucoup trop occupé à survivre dans ce monde de démons et d'exorcistes prêt à mettre un terme à son existence._

_Il n'était qu'une gêne._

_Pour son frère._

_Pour Shura._

_Pour son père adoptif exorciste lui-même._

_Et ces trois là le protégeaient inlassablement contre les exorcistes qui voyait sa présence d'un œil mauvais._

_Les seuls moments où il se sentait bien étaient les moments où il se trouvait aux côté de ce garçon._

_« Renzô »._

_Rin avait fini par réussir à savoir son nom en cherchant dans ses affaires._

_Plus le temps passait, plus il apprenait de choses à son sujet et plus son envie de le connaître d'avantage grandissait._

_Deux années passées, les exorcistes lui avaient annoncés qu'il allait pouvoir se mêler aux autres humains en rentrant dans le même lycée que celui de son frère._

_Cette idée l'avait rempli de joie._

_Surtout quand il avait vu Renzô et qu'il avait apprit qu'il était un ami de son frère jumeau..._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Rin ouvrit les yeux et revint à l'instant présent.

Devait-il dire la vérité à Renzô ?

Devait-il lui révéler qui il était ?

... Ce qu'il était ?

Et si...Renzô le rejetait ?

Alors qu'ils venaient enfin de se trouver l'un l'autre... Que Rin avait enfin pu exprimer son amour à l'adolescent, il avait fallu que tout dérape.

Que tout aille trop vite.

Beaucoup trop vite.

Rin soupira.

Tant pis.

Il se leva et retourna chez Renzô.

Comme à son habitude, il entra par la fenêtre.

IL était là.

Assit sur son lit, le regard perdu.

En entendant Rin arriver, il releva difficilement son visage et croisa le regard sombre du brun.

Rin serra la mâchoire puis, prit la décision de parler :

-Il faut qu'on parle.

**Suite au chapitre sept ! =D**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite reviews ! (je ne vais pas vous forcer non plus xD)**

**Misaki Hoshi.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Un grand merci à ma Bêta Reader : V-nott_

Note : Au fait, vous ne savez pas quoi ? À force de parler d'extra terrestre dans cette fic, ça m'a donné une idée...je vais bientôt (bientôt, c'est à dire quand j'aurai au moins finit deux de mes fic xD) écrire une fic de ce genre mais ce sera du GrimmIchi sur Bleach...fin bref, c'était juste pour dire ^ŵ^

**Merci à toutes vos story alert, à vos ajout dans vos Favorite Stories et à toutes vos Reviews !**

**Réponses à vos reviews :**

**BakaUshi :**** T'as vu ça ? Le pauvre...on va dire que c'est l'amour qui l'a rendu aussi con x)**

**La ville d'Italie :**** Désolée...Je m'excuse si tu trouve que mes chapitres sont supers... :'( Je t'offre un paquet de mouchoirs, tiens =) T'aime pas Yukio dans le chapitre 6 ? Bah en fait, tu vois, moi je l'aime pas du tout...(il me saoul...mais bon, si tu l'aime hein, chacun ses goût xD). Pour ton petit délire avec la princesse, le dragon et le prince charmant...Je l'avais bien dis ! Rin est une fille ! (ou pas.) Je n'ai pas trop compris ton dernier paragraphe mais dans le doute je vais dire merci...x) Le lemon arrive...lentement mais sûrement, ne t'en fais pas ! (à l'aide!)**

**V-nott :**** Du coup, tu les as tous achetés et tous lu ? x) J'aime beaucoup quand tu parle de la queue de Rin et que tu affirmes qu'il n'y a pas d'arrières pensées...ça me fait penser à un truc...pas toi ? x) Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te prend pas pour une folle x) Je me demande ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre...parce que tu n'as fais aucun commentaire quand tu me l'as envoyé O.O c'est...déstabilisant xD Et t'inquiète, si j'ai besoin d'aide pour le lemon, j't'appelle =D**

**Enaiko-chan :**** Ah ! Ah ! Je t'adore déjà toi si tu me dis que tu déteste le couple Yukio x Rin ! =D Oui, je finis mes chapitres de manière cruelle. Normal, je suis sadique x) Quoi ? O.O Tu as lu mon chapitre en court d'Histoire de Droit ? Mais...c'est mal O.O Faut suivre en cours O.O Sinon, je vais m'en vouloir car à cause de moi, mes lecteurs deviendrons des délinquants U.U Suivez mon exemple ! Euh...après réflexions, non en fait x)**

**Mitsumichi :**** Ta review m'a fait plaisir =D**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre Sept**

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Renzô le regarda, son regard ne trahissant aucune émotion. Que pouvait-il dire de toute manière ? Il était complètement choqué par ce qu'il avait vu... Rin ? Avec une _queue_ ?

Il devait y avoir erreur ! C'était impossible !

-Je me suis drogué ou quoi... ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, complètement sonné.

Il regarda à nouveau Rin.

Le regard du brun était craintif et l'adolescent était mal à l'aise.

C'était une certitude. Et, cette manière qu'il avait de se comporter fit comprendre à Renzô qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-Bon sang ! Jura-t-il. Bon. Ok. Je veux bien qu'on parle. Explique moi tout.

« Explique moi tout ».

Rin voulait bien tout lui raconter mais...que pouvait-il dire pour commencer ? Que dire en premier ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Tout se brouillait dans sa tête.

Et le regard perdu de Renzô posé sur lui ne l'aida pas à y voir plus clair.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit à même le sol, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et ses bras les entourant.

Il cherchait ses mots et, avant même qu'il put ouvrir la bouche pour dire une quelconque parole, la voix de Renzô brisa le silence :

-Tu viens de quelle planète ?

Rin ouvrit de grand yeux et ancra son regard à celui de Renzô, y cherchant de l'humour. Mais il n'y avait aucune lueur d'amusement.

Juste le regard on ne peu plus sérieux du jeune homme à la chevelure rose.

-Eh bien...euh...commença-t-il à répondre.

Nerveux, Rin agitait ses genoux et se mordillait doucement la lèvre inférieure, grimaçant en sentant l'un de ses crocs transpercer sa propre chair.

D'un habile coup de langue – qui n'échappa pas à Renzô – il rattrapa la goutte de sang qui y perlait.

-Je ne viens pas vraiment d'une autre planète...non...ce n'est pas vraiment ça...

-Tu as été créer par des scientifiques ?

Rin n'en revenait pas. C'est qu'il avait beaucoup d'imagination, l'adolescent !

-Dis moi...tu lis beaucoup de manga ?

Renzô hocha la tête.

-Quel genre ?

-Eh bien...murmura Renzô ne voyant pas trop le rapport entre ses bandes dessinées et la conversation qu'il avait en cet instant. J'aime beaucoup les shonen...j'aime beaucoup D Gray-man, Bleach, Letter Bee, Togainu no Chi, Black Butler, Deadman Wonderland, Pandora Hearts, Death Note...et euh...garde le pour toi mais j'aime aussi lire des yaoi...

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Rin et Renzô se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-C'est quoi le rapport à part ça ? Questionna-t-il, incertain.

Rin eu un petit rire.

-Je voulais juste savoir d'où te venait toute cette imagination...

En prenant conscience que le brun se moquait de lui, Renzô dut se retenir de frapper ce dernier, vexé.

-Bah en même temps, tu connais beaucoup de personnes avec une queue ? Parce que moi...

-Tu parle de quelle sorte de queue ? Le coupa Rin.

Renzô écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment.

-Bordel ! Je ne pensais pas à ça moi ! Se plaignit-il, gêné.

Le brun rit un instant de la gêne qu'il venait de causer chez son homologue puis, son regard devint un peu plus sérieux.

-Non. Je n'ai pas été créé par des scientifiques. Je ne suis pas un vampire non plus, ni un loup garou, ni un aliène, ni un deadman, ni un hollow, ni un akuma, ni un noah, ni une chain, ni un shinigami, ni...

-Oui ! Bon ! Tu es quoi du coup ? Demanda Renzô qui en avait marre que Rin ne veuille pas lâcher le morceau.

-Je suis...métis ?

Renzô entrouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répliquer.

Il se racla doucement la gorge et jeta un regard gêné en coin à l'autre garçon.

-Mais encore... ?

Ça y était.

Le moment était venu.

Rin ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Il devait à cet instant révéler ce qu'il était à ce garçon qu'il avait eu tant de mal à approcher et à parler.

-Tu vas me rejeter...souffla-t-il.

Renzô sentit la tristesse et une profonde détresse au travers la voix tremblante de Rin.

-Mais non...je ne vais pas te rejeter...tenta-t-il de dire dans le but de l'encourager.

Rin releva le visage, le regard emplit d'espoir mais, au bout d'une minute, son visage devint rouge de honte.

-Est-ce que...est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose avant ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Ça dépend quoi.

-Est-ce que je peux...t'embrasser ?

Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Rin se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre inférieure. Il regrettait d'avoir fait une telle demande.

À quoi s'était-il attendu ? Franchement ! Comme si Renzô allait l'embrasser alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était.

Rin regarda Renzô et paniqua en voyant le visage surprit du garçon aux cheveux rose.

Aussi, tenta-t-il de se rattraper :

-Enfin...en fait, j'ai demandé ça car je me suis dit que quand tu sauras ce que je suis...

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, coupant sa phrase. Rin hoqueta de surprise tant il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Renzô l'embrasse de lui-même. Se sentant mal à l'aise de loucher sur son vis-à-vis qui était en train de lui offrir un baiser, Rin ferma les yeux et profita du mieux qu'il put de l'échange qui lui était offert.

Les lèvres de l'adolescent étaient douces et remuaient doucement sur la bouche de Rin. Ce dernier empoigna doucement le tee shirt de Renzô, rapprochant doucement son corps au sien et il approfondit l'échange. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et s'enroulèrent d'une manière si sensuelle que les garçons en furent tout autant surprit l'un que l'autre. Renzô, dans le feu de l'action, plaça sa main sur la nuque de Rin et le brun l'embrassa de plus en plus passionnément, mordant presque ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils furent essoufflés, ils durent se séparer, les yeux embués par le plaisir.

-Tu as cru quoi ? Souffla Renzô. Que quand je saurais la vérité je te fuirais ? Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, Rin...

Rin se détacha un peu de l'emprise de l'autre adolescent et regarda Renzô avec un regard méfiant.

Même après le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, le doute, la peur d'être rejeté était toujours là.

-Avant de te dire exactement ce que je suis, je vais te raconter ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières années.

Renzô hocha la tête.

Ainsi, Rin lui expliqua comment il avait vécu, caché au reste du monde et en permanence à deux doigts d'être tué. Bien que Renzô mourrait d'envie d'en connaître la raison, il laissait Rin lui conter son histoire, ne le coupant pas, sachant qu'à la fin, Rin lui révélerait qui il était, ou plutôt...ce qu'il était.

-Mon frère n'est pas comme moi...nous sommes faux jumeaux et...il n'a aucun symptômes - si je peux appeler ça de cette manière - donc il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne lui arrive rien qui ne me soit arrivé.

Renzô acquiesça.

Rin lui expliqua tout.

Yukio l'empêchant de sortir, les exorcistes qui devaient combattre les démons et qui demandaient parfois son aide quand ils en avaient réellement besoin, l'envie qu'avait Rin de sortir...puis, Rin lui raconta sa fugue.

Ce fut le passage de l'histoire que Renzô préféra, même s'il ne faisait que rougir lorsqu'il avait su que Rin était venu aussi souvent le voir.

Renzô se rappelait qu'il retrouvait parfois la fenêtre mal fermée et, à cet instant, il savait pourquoi.

Il était heureux.

Heureux de savoir que Rin l'aimait depuis si longtemps mais aussi, il avait honte. Honte d'avoir été aussi idiot et de ne s'être rendu compte de rien.

À la fin de son histoire, Rin laissa à nouveau le silence s'installer entre eux, permettant ainsi à Renzô de faire le tri entre tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Rin ne savait plus où se mettre. Maintenant qu'il s'était confié à Renzô, il se sentait vulnérable.

Il n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Enfin...presque plus...

Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit le plus important.

Ce qu'il était.

-Alors quoi...tu es un démon ? Demanda Renzô. Enfin...vu que ton frère ne l'est pas...l'un de tes deux parents est humain et l'autre démon ? Quel genre de démon ? Demanda Renzô.

Rin scrutait les yeux de Renzô et fut soulagé de découvrir que le garçon n'était pas dégoûté.

Cependant, il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, conscient que ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Après tout...il n'était pas réellement l'enfant d'un démon...

Il ignorait encore comment pourrait réagir Renzô quand il l'apprendrait.

Un démon comme père ? Rin aurait aimé que ce soit aussi simple...

-En fait...je n'ai jamais connu ma mère...mais mon père...je sais _Qui_ il est...

L'intérêt de Renzô s'intensifia.

-Ton père est un démon très puissant ?

-Eh bien...en fait...

-Oui ?

Rin inspira calmement, puis souffla dans un murmure à peine audible :

-Je suis le fils de Satan.

La bouche de Renzô se décrocha.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Le fils de Satan ?

Rien que ça ?

« Bah merde ! » pensa-t-il.

Il avait en face de lui le fils du diable lui-même ?

Ça commençait un peu à craindre cette histoire, non ?

Ça sentait le roussit !

Renzô essayait tant bien que mal de prendre avec humour la nouvelle néanmoins, des images immondes envahirent bientôt son esprit.

Satan.

Le maître, le roi, celui qui règne aux Enfers.

Les âmes damnés qui endurent milles souffrances pour l'éternité.

Des images de cadavres hurlants et de fantômes plus terrifiants les uns aux autres s'imposèrent à l'esprit de Renzô.

Et, qui dit horreur, dit insectes.

Il avait vu de nombreux films d'horreur avec ses amis et, à chaque fois qu'il y avait une histoire comme ça, il y avait toujours eut des bestioles plus affreuses les une que les autres, comme si elles faisaient un horrible concours.

Lorsqu'il s'imagina des milliers de mouches rentrer par les narines d'un cadavre sanguinolent, lorsqu'il s'imagina des araignées sortir des lèvres entrouvertes d'une créature bavante, morte et les tripes à l'air...

S'en fut trop pour le jeune homme qui commençait à trembler comme une feuille, sans pouvoir contrôler ni limiter l'angoisse qui l'envahissait.

-Euh...Lais-Laisse moi seul un moment s-s'il te plaît...implora-t-il en bégayant à l'intention de Rin. Il-Il faut que je me re-remette les idées en place...

Le brun acquiesça la tête, blessé par l'attitude du garçon.

Mais, il s'y était attendu.

-Ne t'en f-fait pas ! Tenta de le réconforter Renzô. On se revoit demain si tu veux !

Rin hocha à nouveau la tête.

Lorsque Renzô releva le visage, le brun avait déjà disparu.

oOo

Au grand bonheur de Rin, Yukio avait prévu en cette belle journée ensoleillée de sortir retrouver ses amis. Étant donné que Rin s'était lié d'amitié, Yukio lui avait proposé de venir avec lui. De toutes manières, il devait l'avoir à l'œil donc...ça ne changeait pas grand chose.

Rin se hâta de s'habiller et tenta, tout en essayant de se débarrasser de son frère trop collant à son goût, de trouver Renzô un fois qu'ils furent sortis.

Les autres lycéens étaient prêts de chez eux, en train de les attendre.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose était en train de discuter joyeusement avec Ryûji, Shiemi, Izumo et Konekomaru.

Le fils de Satan ressentit une boule se former dans son ventre en voyant que l'adolescent était heureux avec d'autres personnes et que toutes peurs qu'il avait vu la veille dans ses yeux avait disparue.

-Hey ! Les interpella Rin.

Dès qu'il les avait appelé, le sourire de Renzô disparu alors que les autres s'approchaient des frères Okumura pour les saluer.

Tout en saluant ses amis, Rin ne détacha pas son regard de Renzô qui, lui, évitait soigneusement de le regarder.

Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à partir pour prendre le bus et aller au centre vile, Renzô s'éloigna du groupe.

-Mais ! Hey ! Renzô ! Appela Rin, paniqué. Où tu vas ?

L'adolescent ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner pour donner sa réponse et ce fut Suguro qui prit la peine de lui répondre.

-Il a promit à son frère d'aller les voir à sa répétition de groupe.

Le visage de Rin s'assombrit.

Il savait que c'était un mensonge.

Aussi, sans dire un mot de plus, il rentra à nouveau chez lui, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre aux protestations et questions des autres adolescents.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il se laissa tomber dans son lit et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses larmes avaient déjà bien rougit ses yeux.

Renzô, tout en marchant, réfléchissait à l'endroit où il pourrait se rendre.

Pas chez lui ! Il ne voulait pas voir ses parents qui lui prenaient la tête ces derniers temps.

Il ne voulait pas voir la répétition de son frère non plus. Après tout, lui et son frère c'était comme chien et chat.

Il continua à marcher, sans faire réellement attention à l'endroit où il allait.

Sa vue fut bientôt brouillée et il en comprit bien vite la raison : il pleurait.

Il songea une fois de plus à Rin.

Le brun pleurait-il aussi ?

Il ne pensait pas. Il ne s'imaginait vraiment pas le fils de Satan pleurer.

Il se frappa mentalement.

Pourquoi avoir réagit de cette manière ?

« Mais quel con ! » pensa-t-il en se donnant une gifle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla, agacé par lui-même.

-Mais bordel ! Je l'aime...se lamenta-t-il.

Suite au prochain chapitre !

Misaki.


	8. Chapter 8

_Un grand merci à ma Bêta Reader : V-nott_

Note : Je répond aux reviews par MP à présent. Aussi, ce chapitre est l'avant avant dernier xD Dans le prochain vous aurez une petite surprise aussi ! Bref. En tout, il y aura dix chapitres (nan, aucun problème, je sais que vous savez compter u.u).

**Merci à toutes vos story alert, à vos ajout dans vos Favorite Stories et à toutes vos Reviews !**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre Huit.

Renzô jeta un regard en coin à sa fenêtre et soupira.

Il posa son menton dans la paume de sa main et son regard devint subitement flou, signe qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la manière dont il avait fuit Rin.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, franchement ? Il se le demandait...

Toutes les personnes amoureuses se comportaient-elles ainsi ?

Il en doutait fortement.

Il avait été lâche.

Il savait que Rin avait prit la décision d'être honnête avec lui...pour son bien.

Renzô savait ce qu'il aurait dû faire en tant que petit ami et même en temps qu'ami.

Il aurait dû être à ses côtés pour le rassurer.

Il aurait dû être à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait peur.

Il aurait dû être à ses côtés pour l'encourager, le protéger, l'aider...l'enlacer.

Il aurait dû être à ses côtés pour...l'aimer.

Au lieu de ça, il avait prit la fuite comme un lâche, il l'avait rejeté et probablement blessé.

Une semaine avait passé.

Au fond de lui, il espérait l'avoir blessé.

Pas qu'il était sadique, non !

C'était plutôt de l'égoïsme.

La vérité l'avait blessé, lui.

La vérité sur son homosexualité et la vérité sur la véritable nature de celui qu'il aimait.

Alors, il espérait au fond de lui que Rin était blessé. De ce fait, le brun souffrirait autant que lui. De ce fait...il aurait la preuve que Rin l'aimait.

Seulement, avait-il besoin d'une nouvelle preuve ?

Tous ce que faisait Rin n'était-il pas déjà la preuve de son amour ?

Un nouveau soupire s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du rose.

Il secoua la tête, peut-être pour chercher à remettre convenablement ses idées en place.

Pourquoi avait-il fuit Rin.

Oui...

Pourquoi ?

C'était la seule véritable question.

Tout d'abord, Rin était un garçon.

Un garçon un peu spécial, certes, mais un garçon.

Jamais Renzô n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour il tomberait amoureux d'un garçon.

Encore moins d'un garçon comme...Rin.

En effet, même s'ils n'avaient échangés qu'un baiser, Renzô devinait qui serait le soumit dans le couple.

Il ne voyait pas du tout Rin jouer le rôle du dominé mais plutôt celui du dominant. Mais du coup...ça serai lui, le dominé ?

Sûrement pas !

Il avait toujours aimé les poitrines généreuses et les courbes féminines. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes.

Alors, jouer le rôle de la femme à son tour...

Cependant, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et il savait qu'il était trop tard pour lui.

Il était amoureux de Rin, c'était une certitude.

Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas seulement cette raison qui l'avait forcé à fuir Rin.

L'autre raison était plutôt simple en fait : sa famille.

Comme tous ses amis, son père était moine et sa famille très croyante. Alors, il était plus que certain que personne ne le laisserai vivre en couple avec un autre garçon.

Mais, il y avait pire.

Cet autre garçon était le fils du diable.

Le fils du roi des ténèbres.

Le fils de Satan.

Rien qu'à cette idée, Renzô grimaça.

Il était plus que certain que, de part l'arbre généalogique de Rin, sa famille ne lui laisserait pas la liberté d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec le brun, que ce soit amicale ou amoureuse.

Pourtant, il voulait y croire.

Oui.

Il voulait croire en un amour plus fort que tout.

Leur amour.

Les joues de Renzô s'empourprèrent.

Il avait beau chercher, fouiller dans sa mémoire, jamais il n'avait eu de telles pensées aussi dégoulinantes de romantisme.

« Je suis en train de devenir pire qu'une fille... » pensa-t-il, un léger sourire moqueur dessiné au coin de ses lèvres.

Un sourire moqueur qui lui était lui-même destiné.

Une nouvelle question se forma dans son esprit.

Que devait-il faire à présent ?

Il ne pouvait en aucun cas revenir en arrière.

C'était impossible.

La réponse lui parut alors évidente.

Il ne pouvait aller à reculons et il ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer le présent.

Alors, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était avancer.

Après tout, il verrait chaque chose en son temps.

Cette résolution prise, il se leva et partit.

Où ?

Chez Rin.

Il s'empara de son manteau.

Il sortit de chez lui et frissonna.

Il faisait froid.

Très froid.

Pourtant, il ne recula pas.

Il s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et, durant tout le chemin qui le mènerait à Rin, il espéra que ce dernier veuille encore de lui.

oOo

Il était à peine dix-huit heures lorsqu'il arriva enfin.

Il s'attendait à trouver la maison des Okumura aussi accueillante que dans ses souvenirs.

Pourtant, à sa grande stupéfaction, tous les volets étaient clos et la maison lui semblait menaçante.

Ce qui était sûrement le plus surprenant c'était le fait qu'il percevait tous ces détails alors qu'il était encore très éloigné de la demeure.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette impression lui semblait aussi dangereuse mais ce dont il était certain, c'était que l'atmosphère froide dans laquelle semblait baigner la maison était plus glaciale que le froid environnant.

C'était un froid de mort.

Comme si la demeure était en deuil.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rose s'avança un peu plus de la maison, tremblant.

Il ne savait pas réellement s'il tremblait de peur ou de froid mais, ce qui était sûr, c'était que son corps était parcouru d'innombrables frissons.

Renzô avançait d'un pas méfiant quand soudain, il s'arrêta.

Devant la porte, se tenait Yukio Okumura.

Il était assit sur les marches menant à l'entrée.

Son corps était courbé vers l'avant, son dos voûté et sa tête basse.

Il était immobile et sa pose faisait vaguement penser à une statue.

Mais, sa présence devant la porte ne dupa pas Renzô.

Il sut que le brun surveillait l'entrée.

Dans quel but ?

Il l'ignorait mais l'atmosphère qui régnait en ce lieu l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Le brun mit fin à son immobilité en bougeant légèrement la tête, la secouant de droite à gauche, l'air irrité.

Renzô hésita un instant puis se jeta à l'eau

Il avança à grandes enjambées, ses pas étant devenus assurés, vers le faux jumeau de Rin.

« Salut ! » lança-t-il.

Sa salutation eut le mérite de faire sursauter le brun.

Ce dernier se remit vite de ses émotions et toisa Renzô d'un regard polaire.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tout aussi glaciale.

Renzô déglutit difficilement et s'encouragea mentalement à paraître le plus détendu possible.

« Je suis venu voir Rin.

-C'est pas le moment. ».

Renzô stoppa net tous ses gestes et tenta de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du brun dans l'espoir d'y déceler une quelconque émotion.

Malheureusement, Yukio évitait avec soin son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le rose, son sourire ayant disparu, soudain très sérieux.

-Rien d'important.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Rien je te dis.

-Dis moi !

-Ça ne te concerne pas.

-Je crois que si. ».

Yukio, qui avait jusqu'alors toujours ignoré les yeux de son homologue, releva le visage et croisa le regard inquiet de Renzô.

Le brun sentit une boule se former dans son ventre.

Rentô avait toujours eut un visage souriant.

Le Renzô que Yukio connaissait était un adolescent surexcité, insolent, qui passait son temps à faire le casse cou, à lire des mangas et à draguer des filles toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres.

Alors, le visage que montrait le jeune homme à cet instant, jamais Yukio ne l'avait vu.

Non.

Jamais Yukio Okumura n'avait vu Renzô Shima aussi inquiet.

Et, le sujet de ses tourmentes n'était autre que son frère jumeau.

« Tu devrais partir, Ren'... » Soupira-t-il.

L'adolescent aux cheveux roses écarquilla les yeux.

Yukio semblait fatigué et désemparé.

De plus, il venait de l'appeler par son surnom, ce qui était plus que rare !

« Yuk-

-Il n'est pas là.

-Si, je sais qu'il est là. ».

Yukio plissa ses yeux.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

-Je le sais. C'est tout. ».

Un silence désagréable s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Yukio baissa son regard et scruta le sol avec nervosité.

Renzô, de son côté, nouait nerveusement ses doigts, le regard plongé dans le vide.

Une brise glaciale remua faiblement leurs cheveux, les faisant frissonner à l'unisson.

« Laisse moi le voir...s'il te plaît Yukio... Souffla Renzô.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun, d'une voix plus douce.

-Je...je l'aime... ».

Le brun ne répondit pas.

Il ne parut même pas surpris.

Devant son mutisme, Renzô déclara :

« Tu n'as pas l'air étonné...

-Non. Je ne le suis pas. Je sais que toi et Rin...enfin, je sais que ce n'est pas de l'amitié... ».

Yukio l'avait-il deviné de lui-même ?

Probablement.

Rin n'aurait certainement pas dit à son frère ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Mais alors...s'il ne lui avait rien dit, c'était que leurs sentiments se lisaient clairement sur leurs visages ?

Renzô sentit ses joues devenir rouges et il inspira profondément, tentant de chasser la honte qu'il ressentait.

« Alors...pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser le voir ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. C'est tout. Écoute Renzô, c'est pour ton bien que je te dis de partir. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le vois pas comme...comme il est en ce moment...

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu serasi plus que choqué.

-Ça m'est égal ! Je veux le voir... ».

Yukio se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche, mais une voix le devança, une voix que Renzô ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Yukio ? Qui est là ? »

Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent tandis que Yukio laissa échapper un juron.

La personne qui venait de parler apparue sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les hanches dans une posture désinvolte.

« Putain ! Jura-t-elle. J'ai eu un mal fou à le calmer mais c'est bon ! Il dort enfin. Si tu savais comme j'en ai ch- »

Elle se tut et fixa Renzô, les yeux grands ouverts. L'adolescent en fit de même.

« Madame Kirigakure ? » demanda-t-il, toujours choqué d'avoir vu son professeur de français parler de cette manière.

Cette dernière, qui était évidemment Shura Kirigakure, n'était pas habillée de la même manière qu'elle l'était au lycée.

Elle portait un short court, des bas résilles et un haut de bikini en guise de tee shirt. C'était à se demander comment elle faisait pour ne pas avoir froid...

Renzô se surpris à ne pas relooker les seins de la jeune femme.

« Oh ! Renzô Shima ! Quelle surprise ! Fit-elle d'un ton joueur. Que nous vaut cette visite ? Vois-tu, j'étais un peu occupée avec le bigleux et-

-Pas la peine de dire des conneries, je veux juste voir Rin. ».

Yukio et Shura se dévisagèrent un instant puis, le brun se tourna vers Renzô.

« Bon, c'est ok. Mais avant, nous devons te prévenir.

-D'accord... ».

Shura prit une profonde inspiration.

« Bon. Tout d'abord, je vais te dire qui je suis. Bien que je sois prof, ce n'est qu'une couverture. Je suis en réalité Exorciste et je travaille pour le Vatican. ».

Renzô hocha de la tête et incita du regard la femme à continuer.

Cette dernière jeta un regard inquisiteur à Yukio.

« Vas-y, lui dit-il. De toutes manières, il sait qui est Rin, ou plutôt...ce qu'il est. ».

La jeune femme acquiesça et prit une nouvelle inspiration.

« Nous, les Exorcistes, demandons souvent l'aide de Rin pour éradiquer les démons. Évidemment, tu dois t'en douter, étant le fils de Satan lui-même, il est un précieux atout. ».

Renzô hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Malheureusement, ce matin, quand nous somme partis en mission...on nous a piégés. ».

La respiration de l'adolescent s'arrêta soudain.

« Et... ?

-Il a été gravement blessé. Mais t'inquiète, il va pas clamsé, il a déjà vécu pire. Il va aller mieux d'ici quelques heures je pense.

-Je veux le voir. ».

Shura et Yukio attrapèrent Renzô par son manteau avant que ce dernier soit partit dans la maison à la recherche de Rin.

« Hop hop hoop ! T'es sûr de vouloir le voir ?

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'est pas sous sa forme humaine. La douleur l'empêche de se retransformer.

-Comment t'as fais pour ses flammes ? Questionna Yukio alors que Renzô s'était figé.

-Oh ! Ça ? C'est le seul truc qu'il n'y a plus. Un p'tit coup de seau d'eau et le tour est joué ! Mais bon, c'est aussi un peu normal, il est maintenant inconscient donc...

-Sa forme ? » Les coupa Renzô dans un murmure.

Renzô avait comprit que Rin n'était pas humain. Ou plutôt, qu'à moitié humain. Cependant, il n'avait pas songé qu'il pouvait avoir une autre forme.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça lui paraissait évident.

Quelle était-elle ?

Il était sous l'emprise d'un dilemme. D'un côté, il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait Rin sous sa forme démoniaque. Mais, d'un autre coté, il avait peur de cette forme.

Il chassa les sombres pensées de sa tête.

« Je veux le voir.

-Suis-moi. » Ordonna Yukio.

Renzô s'empressa de suivre le brun dans la maison plongée dans le silence.

Ils arrivèrent, en quelques minutes, devant une porte, celle de la chambre dans laquelle était Rin.

Yukio ouvrit la porte et incita Renzô à entrer dans la pièce.

« Je doute qu'il ne se réveille ce soir...si tu veux, tu peux rester passer la nuit ici... ?

-Oui, j'aimerai bien.

-Je préviens ton frère ?

-Oui, merci...

-De rien. ».

Yukio ferma la porte, laissant Renzô dans la pièce.

Celui-ci retira son manteau et le déposa sur une chaise qui se trouvait prêt d'une fenêtre.

Il se tourna vers le blessé et son regard s'adoucit.

Il s'avança vers Rin et s'assit par terre, à côté du lit, avant de poser ses coudes sur le matelas, et d'observer l'endormit.

Rin n'était pas monstrueux, loin de là. Mais, il ne paraissait pas non plus humain.

Il semblait luire d'une lumière bleue. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait apercevoir des crocs et ses oreilles étaient pointues. Sa longue queue dépassait de sous les draps.

En se souvenant de leur premier baiser, Renzô se dit que cette queue, Rin semblait l'avoir en permanence, même lorsqu'il n'était pas transformé.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux colorés sourit en se faisant la réflexion qu'il était vraiment mignon. Encore plus quand il dormait... Il remarqua les bandages entourant le torse du blessé et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il se releva et déposa un léger baiser sur le front du demi-démon.

« Je t'aime Rin... » Murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

Puis, il se rassit au sol et prit délicatement la main de Rin dans la sienne.

Cette soirée là, il se fit la promesse d'être aux côtés de Rin quoi qu'il advienne.

Puis, quelques temps plus tard, il s'endormit...

**Note : Ces derniers temps, je suis très occupée par un concours donc la suite ne sortira pas tout de suite :/ (pas de jeu de mot ici...). Je vous demande pardon en avance pour ça... Aussi, si vous souhaitez être au courant de l'écriture de chacun de mes chapitres ou de quoi que ce soit concernant mes histoires, vous avez la possibilité de me rajouter sur facebook (j'aurai bien dis msn mais j'ai plus msn ). Si vous souhaitez me rajouter, vous trouverez mon nom fb sur mon profil (par contre, envoyez moi un message avant tout ajout, sinon je ne vous accepterez pas !).**

**Voilà ! Je crois que tout est dis...**

**Prochain chapitre, du citron ! =D (et aussi avant dernier chapitre...).**

**À bientôt !**

**Misaki.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Un grand merci à ma Bêta Reader : V-nott_

Note : Je répond aux reviews par MP à présent. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. [Lemon!]

**Merci à toutes vos story alert, à vos ajout dans vos Favorite Stories et à toutes vos Reviews !**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Note 1 :**** Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre mais je participais à un concours de jeunes auteurs donc je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour mes fics...Toutes mes excuses !**

**Note 2 :**** Je viens d'aller voir les statistiques et je suis surprise d'avoir si peu d'avis par rapport au nombres de visites...est-ce si nul que ça ce que j'écris...? Enfin bref, je dis ça, je dis rien x)**

_**Note 3 :**__** à tous ceux qui me rajoute dans leur « Favorite Stories list ». Si vous me rajoutez dans cette liste, c'est obligatoirement que vous aimez beaucoup mon histoire...je me trompe ? Alors pourquoi je n'ai aucune reviews de ces personnes là ? Hum...mystère mystère !**_

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre Neuf.

Combien de fois Rin avait-il rêvé de Renzô ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne comptait plus. Tous ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était qu'il pensait tout le temps à lui. Il voulait l'embrasser, l'enlacer, être constamment avec lui. Rin profita encore du rêve dans lequel il était. Son rêve. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait. Il sentait qu'il sortait, petit à petit, du sommeil. C'est pourquoi il voulait rester le plus longtemps possible dans son monde imaginaire avec la parfaite réplique de Renzô.

Parfaite ? Non. Elle était imparfaite, étant imaginaire... Rin sentit une chaleur entourer sa main. Était-ce Yukio, dans ses rares instants de faiblesse, qui montrait de l'inquiétude pour son frère jumeau ? Ou bien un quelconque autre exorciste...

Il n'en savait rien. Tous ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était rêver. Dormir le plus longtemps possible. Malheureusement, il sut que c'était impossible. Son rêve venait de s'évaporer et il était déjà éveillé, bien que ses yeux soient restés clos. Il serra un peu la main dans laquelle la sienne se trouvait et fut surprit de la douceur de cette dernière, de ses doigts si fins...

Aussi, il y avait cette odeur. Cette odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Était-ce possible que Renzô... ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il se redressa sans le moindre problème sur son lit. Il regarda, stupéfait, la personne assoupit à ses côtés. C'était bien Renzô.

Durant une longue minute, Rin ne bougea pas. Il avait beaucoup trop de mal à croire ce qu'il voyait et, au fond de lui, il craignait encore rêver. Il avança doucement sa main libre vers la chevelure rose et y plongea ses doigts. Tendrement, il caressa les cheveux de Renzô et se rendit compte que tout était réel. Il était si heureux qu'il en aurait crié de joie. Cependant, il ne voulait pas réveiller l'adolescent alors, il se contenta de sourire avec béatitude. oOo Il sentait une main caresser ses cheveux. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et vit Rin, assit sur son lit, bien éveillé, qui le regardait avec une joie non dissimulée. L'adolescent ne mit pas longtemps pour analyser la situation, qu'il jugeait beaucoup trop embarrassante, dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se leva d'un geste brusque, les joues écarlates, faisant sursauter Rin.

« J-Je...Je suis désolé ! Je...je rentre chez moi ! » Balbutia-t-il en avançant vers la sortie de la chambre, faisant dos au brun.

« Renzô ? »

La voix de Rin, tremblante, était empli de tristesse. À l'entente de son prénom, Renzô s'arrêta.

« Tu pars... ? »

L'adolescent fit volte face et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il avança à grands pas vers le lit dans lequel reposait le brun. Une fois arrivé en face de ce dernier, il s'excusa ;

« Je suis désolé Rin. Je...je me suis comporté comme un lâche. J'ai été très con, je sais. Tu m'as fais confiance en me disant la vérité mais j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter. Je te demande pardon. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... » Dit-il d'une petite voix tout en évitant soigneusement le regard du brun. « Et puis, je voulais te dire que...que je t'aime... » Avoua-t-il d'une voix presque éteinte.

À peine eu-t-il avoué ses sentiments que le jeune homme se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, Rin à quatre pattes au dessus de son corps, son visage à seulement quelques centimètre du sien.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Renzô... » Souffla Rin.

Le brun avança un peu plus son visage vers Renzô et colla ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser chaste. Puis, il rompit le baiser et toisa le visage de l'adolescente aux

cheveux roses de son regard bleu. Adorable. C'était le mot qui définissait le mieux le visage de Renzô. Ce dernier avait les joues plus rouges que jamais. Il déglutit face au regard scrutateur de Rin, mal à l'aise.

« Et...et tes blessures... ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant changer la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé en si peu de temps. « Tout est guérit, tu peux regarder si tu veux... ».

Rin se laissa tomber à côté de l'autre adolescent. Le garçon aux cheveux colorés se redressa et s'assit à cheval sur Rin. Les mains tremblantes, il défit les nombreux bandages du torse du brun et hoqueta de surprise en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de blessures. Bien que les bandages fussent imbibés de sang, il n'y avait rien. Pas même une cicatrice, aussi petite soit-elle.

Renzô, d'une main hésitante, effleura le torse de son petit ami, pensant trouver une quelconque blessure au touché. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence : Rin avait guérit...à une vitesse époustouflante pour ne pas dire surhumaine.

« J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas d'arrières pensées dans ce que tu fais ? » Questionna la voix moqueuse de Rin.

Déstabilisé, ne comprenant pas la question du garçon, Renzô fronça les sourcils et regarda Rin dans les yeux. Ce dernier le fixait, amusé. L'adolescent à la chevelure rosée se mordilla la lèvre inférieure,

honteux, en se rendant compte dans quelle position ils étaient. Rin allongé sur le lit. Lui, à cheval sur les hanches de ce dernier. Lui avec ses mains qui caressaient presque inconsciemment le torse de ce dernier. Lui qui avait son visage de plus en plus proche du corps du brun. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre !

D'un coup de hanche, Rin inversa leur position, se retrouvant au dessus de Renzô. De sa main droite, il caressa la joue de l'adolescent à la chevelure si peu ordinaire tout en se mordant le coin de la lèvre. Ses doigts tremblaient et, tout en évitant de regarder Renzô dans les yeux, il demanda :

« Dis Ren'...je sais que ça peut paraître tôt mais...je...je me demandais si...enfin... » « Si je veux le faire ? ».

Rin sursauta et rougit, regrettant sur le coup ses paroles. Le cœur de Renzô rata un battement en voyant le brun avoir une réaction aussi mignonne.

« Eh bien...oui... » Murmura ce dernier.

Le moment était arrivé. Renzô réfléchit un instant, sachant toutefois déjà la réponse qu'il allait donner au brun.

À cet instant, ça ne le dérangeait plus s'il devait être dominé. Au contraire, il en avait terriblement envie.

« Oui. » Répondit-il.

Un sourire timide fit l'apparition sur le visage de Rin. Tout aussi timidement, Renzô plaça sa main sur la nuque du brun et l'attira à lui pour quémander un baiser. Surprit par l'initiative de son amoureux, Rin écarquilla les yeux. Il finit par les fermer et par répondre doucement au baiser du rosé en bougeant doucement ses lèvres. Renzô les lécha tendrement, demandant silencieusement l'accès à la bouche de l'adolescent. Ce dernier entrouvrit lentement ses lèvres, acceptant timidement. Sa langue trouva bientôt celle de Renzô et ils commencèrent un doux et tendre ballet.

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Renzô enlaça le corps de Rin, le serrant contre le sien. Il écarta doucement ses jambes tandis que Rin glissait doucement contre lui, leur bassin se rencontrant. Renzô caressa le dos dénudé du brun pendant que ce dernier mordillait la lobe de son oreille.

« Rin... » Soupira-t-il.

Le brun descendit un peu ses lèvres et déposa plusieurs baisers sur la mâchoire puis sur le cou de Renzô, tout en laissant au passage quelques suçons. Le souffle des deux garçons se fit étatique pendant qu'ils

pressaient leurs mains chacun sur le corps de l'autre tout en redoublant leurs caresses. Très excité, Rin baissa sa main vers le pantalon de son petit ami et caressa l'érection au travers du tissu.

Le brun aux yeux bleus émit un léger grognement qui fit sourire le rose. Il passa ses mains sous le tee shirt de l'autre garçon et entreprit de l'enlever, se détachant le moins possibles de ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Une fois le haut de Renzô débarrassé, Rin rompit le baiser et sourit en entendant le gémissement de frustration de l'adolescent. Il revint à l'assaut des lèvres si désirables et rougit par le plaisir du jeune homme. Il descendit sa main vers la braguette de Renzô et l'ouvrit, débarrassant l'adolescent de son pantalon. Voulant y participer aussi, le rose se releva un peu pour aider Rin à se débarrasser du sien.

Une fois en sous vêtement, Rin revint se coller plus étroitement encore contre le corps de son petit ami, leurs érections se frôlant à travers leurs caleçons respectifs.

« Ahhh...Rin... » Gémit doucement Renzô, plus excité que jamais.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang pour ne pas prendre le rose d'un coup. Il descendit une nouvelle fois sa main et se débarrassa du caleçon de Renzô. S'y sentant beaucoup trop à l'étroit, il se débarrassa du sien également.

Il attrapa le membre tendu de ses mains délicates et fit de lents et langoureux mouvements de vas et viens, le branlant

doucement. Les deux garçons furent envahis d'un étrange sentiment qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentit jusqu'à présent. La peur de l'inconnu, la honte et, surtout, le désir et l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Renzô caressa du bout des doigts le sexe gonflé de désir du brun et entreprit de faire les mêmes mouvements qu'il subissait de la part de sa part. Leurs yeux se plissaient, leurs dents se serraient sous le flot de sensations qui les envahissaient.

Ne pouvant pas attendre une minute de plus, Rin écarta avec douceur les jambes du rose et introduit un premier doigt en lui. Les yeux de Renzô se plissèrent mais pas de plaisir cette fois ci et il lâcha le sexe de Rin. Le garçon aux cheveux rose essayait d'ignorer la sensation désagréable que lui faisait ce doigt dans son intimité tout en espérant silencieusement que ça ne soit pas comme ça tous le temps.

Rin introduisit un deuxième doigt en Renzô et s'arrêta soudainement en constatant le visage de ce dernier se tordre de douleur.

« Rin... » Gémissa le jeune homme. « Ça va aller Ren'... Ne t'inquiète pas, j'attends... ».

Renzô acquiesça en essaya de s'habituer aux deux doigts en lui. Une fois que ce fut fait, il hocha doucement la tête, indiquant au brun de continuer. Rin mit un troisième doigt et cette fois-ci, Renzô étouffa un cri. Le brun se baissa et embrassa tendrement le visage de l'autre adolescent tout en

continuant ses mouvements sur le sexe de Renzô, dans le but de lui faire oublier la douleur. Le rose lui donna l'accord de bouger ses doigts.

« Aaahh... » Soupira le garçon.

Rin accéléra le mouvement à la fois en caressant le sexe dur et tendu et en continuant à bouger ses doigts, faisant de temps à autre des mouvements de ciseaux. Rin lâcha le sexe du rose. Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux et rougit en remarquant Rin pratiquer de rapides mouvements de vas et viens sur son long sexe durcit par le désir tout en le préparant.

Le jeune démon se baissa à nouveau et embrassa Renzô avec passion. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et le brun plongea son regard dans celui de son amant. Amant qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de donner un violent coup de bassin, s'empalant d'autant plus sur les doigts de Rin en poussant un gémissement de plaisir.

Rin plaça son membre tendu à l'entrée préparée de Renzô et entra doucement. L'adolescent sous lui poussa un cri surprit par la présence beaucoup plus imposante que celle auparavant qui avait logée en lui. Rin arrêta tout mouvement. Pour soulager et aider Renzô à se détendre, il reprit son membre fermement dans sa main et recommença des mouvements de vas et viens rapides. Renzô ne tarda pas à gémir de plaisir.

Le brun non plus n'en menait pas large. Il était déjà au bord de l'explosion, sentant chaude et étroite l'antre du rose entourer son sexe. Il laissa à son tour échapper un soupire. Sans pouvoir les contrôler, ses flammes bleues sortirent, entourant le couple de sa douce lueur indigo. Renzô, l'esprit embué par le plaisir s'en rendit vaguement compte et Rin fut soulager de constater que les flammes ne brûlaient pas son petit ami.

Renzô bougea significativement du bassin et le brun commença avec joie à bouger, donnant de grands coups de bassin en gémissant. Le plaisir de Renzô augmenta en entendant son amant gémir de la sorte.

« Aahhh... ! Plus vite ! » Cria-t-il, submergé par le plaisir.

Rin accéléra ses mouvements, leurs deux corps humides s'emboîtant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre. Se sentant proche de la jouissance, les deux garçons accélérèrent tout deux la cadence, Renzô redoublant de caresses sur le corps finement musclé en mouvement de son amant et Rin en donnant des coups de reins plus intenses, plus profonds.

Sentant qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, le démon donna deux derniers coups de bassin, se libérant en Renzô dans un râle rauque. Le rose, en sentant le sperme du brun en lui jouit entre leurs deux corps entrelacés, poussant un dernier cri de

plaisir.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, essoufflés et l'esprit encore embué par l'orgasme qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Rin embrassa tendrement Renzô en se retirant avec douceur de l'intimité de l'adolescent. Le rose répondit sauvagement au baiser du brun et gémit en sentant Rin se retirer. Celui-ci se laissa tomber à côté du rose et l'attira dans ses bras. Il le serra contre son torse et rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Renzô.

« Je t'aime... » Murmura-t-il. « Moi aussi. » Soupira à son tour Renzô, caressant du bout de ses doigts les cheveux emmêlés du brun.

Les flammes bleues n'avaient pas disparues. Elles entouraient toujours le couple sans les brûler ni eux ni le restes. Au contraire, elle était comme une présence chaleureuse, un appel au repos au jeune couple. Après un dernier baiser chaste, ils s'endormirent tout deux. oOo Shura Kirigakure et Yukio avançaient en direction de la chambre de Rin.

« Tu pense qu'il acceptera ? Franchement, à sa place, je n'aimerais pas t'avoir comme prof... » « Il m'a déjà en prof ! » Rit la rousse. « Je ne parlais pas de ton métier de professeur de français,

Shura... »

En guise de réponse, la femme rit de nouveau. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre et restèrent sans voix face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Le couple était enlacé, dormant tous les deux, une lueur douce et bleutée les entourant. Mais surtout, ils étaient nus.

Shura ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, plus par gêne que par autre chose. Yukio se dépêcha d'aller recouvrir son frère et son ami, réveillant les deux garçons au passage. Renzô ouvrit difficilement des yeux embués de sommeil et bailla discrètement.

« Yukio... ? » Demanda-t-il à moitié endormit.

Il tenta de se relever et, en sentant une vive douleur dans ses reins, ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il poussa un faible gémissement et rougit de la situation. Rin se releva d'un coup.

« Vous faite quoi ici ? » S'exclama-t-il. « Du calme ! Tempéra Shura. Je suis juste venue poser une question à Renzô et ensuite, dès qu'on a la réponse, on vous laisse tranquille entre amoureux ! ».

Renzô et Rin rougirent à l'unisson et le rose interrogea du regard sa professeur de français.

« Renzô. Comme ton père est moine et que tu sais toute la vérité sur l'identité de Rin ainsi que la mienne, Yukio et moi avons décidés de te proposer de nous rejoindre. « ...vous...rejoindre ? C'est à dire devenir exorciste moi aussi ? » « Oui, et tu sera mon apprenti. Alors, alors, t'en dis quoi ? »

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre. C'était si soudain ! Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment...

« J'en parlerai avec ton père, j'arrangerais tout. » Promit Shura devant le visage hésitant du rose.

Il réfléchit longuement à la question et jeta un regard interrogatif vers Rin.

« Tu fais comme tu veux Ren'... » Dit celui ci en caressant amoureusement le dos dénudé de ce dernier, geste qui n'échappa évidemment pas aux deux intrus.

Renzô était sur le point de refuser. Combattre des monstres, il ne se voyait vraiment pas faire ça. Mais, après tout, s'il acceptait il serait constamment avec Rin, ou en tous cas presque tout le temps et il serait au courant s'il arrivait la moindre chose au brun. Aussi, il voulait faire entièrement parti du monde dans lequel son amant vivait.

« J'accepte... » Dit-il.

Shura eut un petit cri de victoire en levant sa main vers le plafond et les deux intrus quittèrent la pièce sans rien demander de plus, laissant le couple enfin en tête à tête.

« Ça va tes reins ? S'inquiéta Rin. « Oui, oui, ça va... » Soupira Renzô avant de se rapprocher de Rin pour l'embrasser.

Le brun répondit au baiser que lui offrait son amoureux avec tendresse et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rester dans le lit à se câliner et se reposer. Rin prit Renzô dans ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui en déposant quelques baisers dans le cou dénudé et déjà marqué de suçons de ce dernier. Il sursauta vivement en sentant la main du rose empoigner sa queue.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il, plus que surprit. « Aller Rin...je veux juste la toucher un peu...elle est si douce... ».

Rin se dégagea soudain de l'étreinte de son amant et se cacha sous les couvertures.

« Touche-la autant que tu veux. » Dit-il en rougissant.

Renzô rit doucement et caressa la longue et fine queue noir de démon de Rin. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et se rapprocha de son petit ami.

Il délaissa la queue pour rejoindre son amant qui se cachait.

« Tu me boude ? » Fit-il, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. « N-Non ! C'est juste que je... » « Tu es gêné ? » Rigola doucement Renzô.

Devant l'absence de réponse du brun et des belles rougeurs sur les joues de ce dernier, un sourire attendrit apparu sur le visage de Renzô.

« Eh, Rin ! ».

Le brun se tourna vers lui.

« Je t'aime... ». « Moi aussi je t'aime Ren'...moi aussi ».

Et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

**Voilà voilà =D**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier mais, vous ne savais pas quoi ? J'ai déjà une idée d'une autre fic sur blus exorcist mais ce sera un Kinzô x Rin !**

**Je n'en dis pas plus, la prochaine fic de blue exorcist n'arrivera pas tout de suite car j'ai une autre fic sur bleach que j'ai commencé.**

**Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous !**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Je vous aimeuhh !**

**Misaki.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note 1 :** Ouah ! J'ai eu un mal fou pour écrire cet épilogue ! Au départ, je souhaitais faire un long chapitre mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre dedans...et ça m'énervais . Donc, finalement, j'ai décidé d'écrire un épilogue qui se passe...eh bien...vous verrez quand (j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment débile là -_-').

**Note 2 :** Épilogue non bêta-readé !

_Merci à toutes vos Story Alert, à vos ajout dans vos Favorite Stories et à toutes vos Reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Épilogue.**

Le jeune garçon courait comme un fou.

Ses cheveux mi longs fouettait son visage dans sa course et l'air glacial pénétrait de sous son manteau.

Les joues rouges, il haletait légèrement.

Il se retourna un instant, courant toujours dans la même direction.

_Ils_ étaient toujours là, à le suivre sans relâche.

Il repensa à ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Il savait que sa mission était d'éliminer une goule*, sans quoi il raterai son examen dans l'école d'exorcisme.

Et ça, il ne pouvait se le permettre.

S'il le ratait, son père entrerai dans une colère noire et il serai la risée de ses frères qui, eux, avaient réussit -les doigts dans le nez si je puis dire- l'examen d'entrée.

Il avait dû suivre des cours avec son mentor pendant des mois.

Il semblait pourtant prêt...

Cependant, il était sur le point de rater complètement son test.

Il avait fallu qu'au moment où il allait supprimer la goule...

Une colonie de cafards s'était ruée sur lui, le faisant prendre sa fuite.

Et, depuis, il courait comme un dératé, cherchant du mieux qu'il pouvait à fuir aussi bien sa « proie » et le nuage d'insectes.

« Allez ! Prends ton courage à deux mains ! Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire ! » se dit-il en regardant à nouveau devant lui.

Puisant dans ce qu'il lui restait de courage et de force, il s'arrêta soudain et fit face à ses assaillants.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'en restait rien.

Il était, seul, au milieu de la forêt, d'immenses arbres l'entourant.

Dans la pénombre, il tentait de discerner quelque chose, le moindre mouvement, tout en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

C'est alors qu'il le vit.

Il était beaucoup plus grand et s'avançait d'un pas lent vers le jeune homme.

Il retint son souffle.

Pour réussir son test, il devait seulement éliminer une goule, non ?

Alors pourquoi faisait-il face à présent à une Naberius sauvage* ?

C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi !

Est-ce que c'était pour le punir d'avoir fuit la goule ?

Est-ce qu'on le lui avait refilé en plus pour vraiment montrer ses compétences ?

Ça ne ressemblait pas à son maître pourtant...

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et élimina d'un geste et d'une parole le monstre.

Il s'effondra au sol, vidé de ses forces.

Avait-il réussit l'examen ?

Il l'espérait.

-Ouah ! Beau travail ! Commenta une voix qu'il ne connaissait trop bien.

Il se releva et fit face à l'homme qui se tenait, debout, à quelques mètres de lui.

-J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu as réussit le test. Bravo !

-M-Merci...bégaya le garçon qui tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur.

L'homme se rapprocha de lui et l'aida à se relever.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de courage. Personnellement, à ta place, je ne pense pas que j'aurai fais face à autant d'insectes..

Le jeune homme ria en se rappelant la phobie de son supérieur.

Ils étaient semblables à cela, au moins.

-Ça va ? Questionna l'homme.

-Oui, je vais bien Shima-sensei.

L'homme esquissa une grimace :

-Akira ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Si tu pouvais enlever le « sensei », je te serai reconnaissant...j'ai l'impression d'être vieux.

-Vieux ? Vous exagérez ! Vous ne devez pas avoir plus de vingt ou vingt-cinq ans !

Shima ria, secouant doucement ses cheveux roses.

-Je doute que mon âge te regarde en quoi que ce soit ! Dit-il entre deux ricanements. Mon âge restera mon secret le plus scellé !

-Fais gaffe, je pourrai très bien lui révéler à quel point tu es vieux ! Menaça une voix.

Le garçon et se professeur sursautèrent et tournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit le rosé, surprit.

-Méphisto m'a demandé de vous ramener...

Shima soupira.

Il se leva et invita Akira à se relever.

Dès qu'il fut debout, le mentor sentit deux bras entourer son torse et le plaquer contre un corps chaud.

-Ça va, Ren' ? T'es bizarre...demanda l'homme.

Le rose se débattit violemment.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? ET DEVANT MON ELEVE EN PLUS ! SALE PERVERS DEGENERE DU CERVEAU !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Renzô...ria le brun.

Akira n'avait toujours pas bougé.

En fait, il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas.

L'homme qui lui faisait face...ce n'était quand même pas son idole...si ?

-Vous...vous êtes Okumura-sama ?

Les deux amants arrêtèrent de se chamailler.

Le brun s'avança vers lui.

-Ouaip ! Mais appelles moi plutôt Rin ! Enchanté de te rencontrer Akira !

Le blond regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la légende de la communauté de tous les exorcistes et rougit en constatant que son idole venait de lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule et qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Il tenta de se calmer, lorsqu'il entendit son mentor :

-Tu dragues les jeunes maintenant ? Rha, tu m'énerves.

-Pfff ! N'importe quoi Ren' ! Franchement, arrêtes avec tes crises de jalousie...souffla Rin en tentant d'enlacer sa moitié.

-Vous...vous êtes...ensembles ? Demanda Akira d'une voix timide.

Aussi bien Renzô que Rin arrêtèrent de bouger, craignant le pire. Akira allait-il révéler aux yeux de tous ce que le rose s'évertuait à cacher depuis maintenant sept ans, c'est-à-dire, sa relation amoureuse avec Rin ?

Seuls Yukio, Méphisto et Shura étaient au courant.

Et c'était déjà bien assez.

Renzô lança un regard haineux à son amant.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet idiot le prenne dans ses bras en public ? Déjà qu'il consentait à le laisser l'appeler par son prénom... Fallait pas pousser non plus !

Rin commençait à se rendre compte de sa gaffe. Il savait bien que si tous le monde apprenait la nouvelle, Renzô lui ferai connaître l'abstinence pendant de longs mois...

En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il commença :

-Eh...si tu pouvais ne r-

-Je ne dirai rien, aucun soucis. Vous pouvez me faire confiance ! S'exclama Akira, heureux d'être dans la confidence.

Rin et Renzô furent agréablement surpris.

-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer ! Annonça Rin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Akira hocha vivement de la tête tandis que Renzô acquiesça dans un grognement.

Akira parti le premier, suivit par les deux hommes qui se tenaient quelques mètres en arrière.

-Arrêtes de bouder...maugréa Rin.

-Je ne boude pas. Répondit la voix glaciale du rosé.

Rin attrapa son amant par la hanche et le colla brusquement contre lui. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et murmura dans son oreilles :

-Allez, arrête de tirer cette tête ! Je me ferai pardonner en rentrant ! Je t'aime Ren'...

-Moi aussi je t'aime...souffla Renzô. Mais t'as-

-Eh les amoureux ! Faut avancer ! Cria Akira.

Le jeune homme blond s'était arrêté et souriait sadiquement en voyant la gêne du couple.

Rouges de honte, les deux amants avancèrent, main dans la main.

-Tu voulais dire quoi ? chuchota Rin.

-Que tu as intérêt à bien te faire pardonner.

-Oh oh ! Et comment ?

-Hum...réfléchit une seconde de rose. En échangeant les rôles ?

Rin rougit instantanément puis, pesta contre lui même, sous le regard amusé de son amant.

C'est un Rin plus que gêné, un Akira fier de lui et un Renzô victorieux qui quittèrent la forêt et rentrèrent chez eux.

**FIN.**

**Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer comment ça me fait bizarre de me dire que cette fic est finit O.O**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !**

**Aussi, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivis !**

**Je remercie :**

**Haruna-fanfics (qui a été la seule à me laisser une review au chapitre neuf), Enaiko-chan, Karasu-Dess, BakaUshi, La ville d'Italie, Mitsumichi, Kitsune972, Missmentalo, L'enclave.**

**Et surtout V-nott ma bêta-reader ! =)**

**Merci encore et peut-être à bientôt pour d'autres fics !**

**Misaki Hoshi qui vous adore !**

***Goules : **Créatures affiliées à Astaroth, « le roi putride », elles se manifestent principalement dans les pays pratiquant l'inhumation. Il s'agit de démons prenant possession des cadavres. La façon de les repousser dépend des pays et des coutumes. AU Japon, où la crémation est courante, ces entités sont peu répandues de nos jours. Ne pas confondre avec les zombies.

**Naberius :** Créatures affiliées à Astaroth, « le roi putride », il s'agit d'un assemblage artificiel de goules conçu par des hommes pour lutter contre les démons. À présent que plus personne n'est là pour les contrôler, beaucoup sont retournés à l'était sauvage. Pour des questions d'éthique, il est aujourd'hui interdit de s'essayer à produire de nouveaux spécimens, et le secret de leur conception est d'ailleurs soigneusement scellé.


End file.
